Comatose Worlds
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: Strange dreams are the start of an adventure that four teens are thrust into. What's in store for the females who know all there is to about the Kingodm Hearts series and are living in said universe? SoraRikuOC, CloudLeonOC, ZexionDemyxOC, RoxasAxelOC; YAOI WARNING; Sequel to Whispers In The Dark
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_AN: _I'm just reuploading this with minor changes. Specifically one of the boys' appearances. It's for plot. Check my profile for updates.

* * *

-March 20, 2009-

A young fourteen year old female with shoulder length chestnut hair sat on an ordinary bench in an ordinary school. Her matching chestnut eyes scanned her latest canvas, a paintbrush in hand.

"Kassyyyyy... My ass's nuuuuumb..." The female, aptly named Kasandra Wiliston lowered the canvas ever so slightly to glare at her taller, short chin forest brown haired friend, her friend's silver eyes distinctly illustrating her boredom.

"Too bad, Sylvia." Kasandra continued her strokes.

"Come on, my story was just getting good! The kiss, Kass! The kiss!" Kasandra glared at her taller upper back ravenette friend who dared widen her bright blue eyes into innocent puppy eyes.

"What did I just say, Elena?" Kassy hissed, dipping her brush for more paint none too gently.

Before Kasandra's friend could speak, she narrowed her eyes at the tallest female with golden brown waist length hair, her roaming eyes with the color matching her name, "I don't care what your excuse is, Hazel. Or any of yours for that matter. Stay. Still."

After another few rounds of threats, as well as insults, the other three females obliged until Kassy had finished. "Finally!" Sylvia sighed out loud her relief before all but jumping over to her guitar sitting lonely next to her brunette friend.

"Kay, what d'ya guys think of my new song I've been working on?" While they listened to her newest masterpiece, Hazel passed out her special brownies she'd made earlier that day.

After strumming the last note, Sylvia sighed, "We gotta get together this week. Anyone free Monday?"

Kasandra shook her head, "I have archery practice."

Elena sighed, "I have fencing class."

Hazel pouted, "Ballet."

"Yeah, okay, I have karate as well," Sylvia paused before asking, "Okay then. How about Tuesday?"

Kassy shook her head once more, "Artillery."

Elena, who had began focusing on a story she was writing, didn't look up from the paper, scribbling words, "Judo."

Hailey groaned, "I have track this week. Damn."

Sylvia groaned, "Right. Judo night."

"Wednesday we have swimming practice so technically we can hang out then." Kasandra shrugged.

Hazel took another brownie from her bag, munching noisily, "Fursay an Friay ith surial cam." Everyone gave her a deadpan look. She swallowed before repeating herself, "I said Thursday and Friday is survival camp."

Sylvia laid down on the bench, strumming random notes, "Damnit... We're so busy lately... What the fuck do you want?" She ended her demand with a sharp note.

Kassy's POV

Hazel, Elena, and I whipped our gazes towards a young male with a long fluffy untameable black bob, his skin almost as black as night, "You were here. We were bored. End of story."

Biting my lip, and tugging a clump of my hair, I smiled shyly up at him, "H-Hi, Nathan..."

His gold tinted, only seen by the keen observer, chocolate eyes immediately flickered in my direction, his face a mask of his usual cold indifference, "Wiliston."

I shivered. Clutching my canvas a bit tighter, I gathered what little courage I had, "H-How are you today?"

"Do you really wanna know the answer to that, Kass?" I blinked, only to smile at the young male who had appeared beside him with a shoulder blade platinum, almost white, pony tail, his skin almost a translucent white. His vibrant green eyes sparkled kindly.

"Asshole! Get the fuck off me, Mitch!" I bit my lip to stifle my giggles as he sat down on Sylvia with a large grin to match hers.

"Hey! Don't start the orgy without me!" All eyes shot to the young male with a fluffy violet bob and pink skin, his sky blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"We always start without you, Blaise. The girls fake theirs when you get here didn't you know?" Everyone stared at the young male with cropped dark brown almost black hair and dark chocolate skin before bursting into laughter. He kept on a calm blank face, but his chocolate eyes gave away his amusement.

Sylvia abruptly shoved Mitch onto the floor, "Thanks for the distraction, Oliver! So, girls, sleepover tonight. 'Cause I fucking said so."

Blaise grinned, "Can we come? I want some action. Whether I witness or participate."

I blushed darkly, looking away, avoiding everyone's gazes, even though no one was looking at me. She scoffed, "It may be no secret that I'm half lesbian, but that don't mean you get a show."

Everyone's laughter drowned out his protests.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Dream

**Chapter 2: The First Dream**

_AN: _I'm just reuploading these with minor changes. Some wording and such. Check my profile for updates.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

It was later that Friday evening that I had shoved my three friends through my bedroom door at the top of the stairs. I shoved Hazel aside to quite literally hop onto my bed, only to discover I'd shoved her to the floor completely. After a short silence, the room erupted with giggles.

Kassy plopped cross legged down on the middle of the carpet and pulled out her sketchbook. She motioned with a hand for everyone to get on the bed without looking up. I strummed my guitar, staring up at the ceiling, eyes closed. Elena began braiding Hazel's long hair.

A thought crept into my brain suddenly. Ignoring Kassy's protest, I ran into my walk-in closet, stepping back out with two bottles of beer, "Bottoms up, bitches!" I gulped down about a quarter of the bottle before handing it to Hazel's eager grabby hands.

"Gimme gimme! Better not be the generic crap like last time..." She sipped a few times before handing it over her shoulder to Elena.

"Ugh... Do I have to? You know I hate drinking with Evans. It turns lesbian and fast." Elena groaned, taking a quick gulp, "Here, Kassy."

She grinned widely taking the bottle and sucking on it like a child until all the contents had disappeared. She then began coughing, ripping it from her mouth, "Gah...! Warn me of the kick next time!" She all but sprinted to my bathroom, dry heaving over the sink, "Ugh... Syvy..."

I cackled leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest, "Pathetic light weight..." With another chuckle, I strolled back and hopped onto the bed again.

"Gah!" All eyes flew to Kassy who scrambled out of the bathroom, "Something just smacked my ass! Sylvia, I told you to stop doing that!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I was on my bed before you even reacted... I never touched you."

"B-But you... I..." She whimpered brokenly, "What? Something definitely touched me, guys!"

Elena finished braiding Hazel's hair, "It's alright, Kass. We know you have the lowest alcohol tolerance in the world."

Hazel grinned, "Or maybe it's a ghost with a fetish for short brunettes!"

Both Hazel and Kassy shouted out different things simultaneously, "I'm not that short!" "What the fuck?!"

All eyes shot to the tall female who was rubbing her arm with a wince, "Seriously, Elena? You usually join in the teasing! Not scratch me!"

Three claw-like scratches ran diagonally down her right bicep. Elena snatched the second bottle of beer from my hand, walked to the bathroom, and began pouring it down the sink, "We're not drinking ever again because I felt whatever ghost is in here touch my arm."

Gasping dramatically in horror, I fell to my knees, "Nooooo! My poor alcohol! It had so much to live for!"

A thunk stopped everything. All eyes shot to the unconscious Kassy on the floor in the middle of the room.

Rolling my eyes, I dragged her onto my bed. Elena, Hazel, and I left her to go make dinner.

-Later that night-

Kassy's POV

-Dream-

The white empty state of the dream faded into a grassy scene of midnight green, almost black. The angry blood red sky almost struck the ground beneath. You could almost hear the sun's slow farewell.

Ahead was a cliff overlooking raging icy black waters.

_The _cliff...

Like a helpless marionette, I began moving forward. The graphic t-shirt and jeans I wore faded until in its wake was an ankle blood red halter dress with black slits around the bottom to my thighs of blood red and a golden yellow metal ring attached around my neck, as it flared behind me like water.

Tears trailed down my cheeks as my arms rose away from my body, parallel to the ground.

"Don't be afraid..." Four female voices spoke at once. I couldn't move my head to search for the voice, "You will be there soon."

"Who are you?" I questioned cautiously.

"You will discover the truth soon. You must find him!" The voice echoed.

"Who is he?" I whispered. My eyes slowly slipped shut of their own accord.

"The one who will-" The water rushed up to meet me. I woke up screaming.

-End Dream-

The scream wasn't helping anyone. The sound went right to my head. Jumping over the girls in the bed with a quick mental thank you for moving me, I ran to the bathroom, emptying the alcohol and food from yesterday.

I could feel Sylvia pull my hair back with a snicker. With pills and water in my body, I all but collapsed back on her bed.

"What the hell was that scream for?" Hazel groaned, stretching.

I explained to them the dream, glaring at Elena who was shaking her head and laughing, "What's the problem?"

"You were drunk. Obviously your mind was screwing with you." She rolled her eyes.

I didn't realize the tickling on my face were tears until Sylvia began screaming, "You idiot! That was THE cliff! And I thought _I _was the heartless bitch."

Hazel shouted triumphantly, stabbing her finger in my direction, "You smiled the slightest when she said heartless!"

All eyes shot to me. I rubbed my aching head, "Just... Forget it. Forget it. Just drop it."

Sylvia's eyes narrowed before she snapped her fingers, "You know what we need? A Kingdom Hearts run!"

Hazel bounced up and down next to my feet, "Ooh ooh ooh! I wanna do Wonderland this time!"

"I kinda want Deep Jungle..." I shrugged.

"Olympus, bitches!" Sylvia cackled, throwing the controller at Elena.

Said ravenette rolled her eyes, "I wanted Traverse Town anyway."

It wasn't until later that Elena was the first to break the silence, "Do you need more water, Kass?"

I blinked once, twice before shaking my head, "I'm fine. Why?"

She frowned, "You've been licking your lips for the four hours we've been playing."

"Is it just me? Or did she only do it when Heartless appeared? There! She did it again!" Hazel jabbed her finger in my direction.

I frowned as all eyes fell on me, "I'm not doing it on purpose! Seriously! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Heartless." Sylvia straddled me, eyes narrowing, "You're right, Haze."

"Heartless. Heartless. Heartless." Each repeat of the name, they leaned in closer.

"Well, the fuck is that about?" Sylvia sat back but not completely off my legs.

Elena sat back and snorted, "Someone's been playing too much Kingdom Hearts..."

Sylvia snorted almost immediately, shoving Elena over and standing to stretch, "Who was playing four hours of it with us?" She glanced at the clock, "Now get out of my house. I got stuff to do. Homework, cleaning, and shit."

Hazel grinned, "So, eating, playing, and sleeping."

The dark forest brunette threw the closet object, the ps2 controller, at her head, "Fuck you."

Hazel whined and complained while everyone packed and filed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 The Second Dream

**Chapter 3: The Second Dream**

_AN: _I'm just reuploading these with minor changes. Check my profile for updates.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

As soon as the last female was out of the house, I sighed quietly, leaning back against the door. I bowed my head and headed back towards my room.

My mother poked her head out of her bedroom, "Honey? Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to lie but the answer slipped out automatically, "No. I'm not."

She frowned worriedly and told me to wait in my room. It was a few minutes later that she came into my room with a steaming cup, "Tea."

I sipped quietly as she began stroking my hair softly. When I had finished awhile later, I laid down on my pillow with closed eyes. I shuddered, "Mom... I forgot my pills yesterday and today..."

She said nothing but instead began singing the lullaby she always sang when the bad days hit, "I remember tears streaming down your face when you said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. Gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound." She hummed for awhile. The tears had long since began falling when she had began, "Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound..."

I felt her lips press against my temple gently, her whispers close to my ear, "You'll be alright, baby girl... I know you will... And things will take a turn for the better... I promise you..."

I didn't have the energy to question her, let alone comprehend her words as I felt myself slowly slipping into darkness.

-Dream-

The white empty state of the dream faded into a grassy scene of light green almost silver. The dim grey sky fell to the ground like a fallen angel. You could almost hear the cries of a desperate sun through the clouds.

Ahead was a familiar cliff overlooking raging icy black waters. A figure stood close to the edge in a red halter dress. On her back was a bow in the shape of a black and red spiked heart, black claws extruding out the sides like wings. I gasped at the realization.

"Kassy!" I ran towards her, my clothes fading to a white, silver tinted dress with off shoulder straps. The dress ended at mid thigh on the right side side and dropped down diagonally towards my left calf. A black cross of fabric wrapped around my stomach.

But no matter how fast I ran, it was as if we both stood still. "Don't be afraid..." Four female voices spoke at once. I couldn't move my head to search for the voice, "You will be there soon."

"Who are you?" I questioned cautiously.

"You will discover the truth soon. You must protect her!" The voice echoed.

I frowned, eyes watching in horror as Kasandra's arms raised parallel to the ground, her feet almost curled over the edge, "Of course! Always!"

"You must protect her at all costs! Even if it costs you your life!" Kasandra fell from the edge. Screaming, I dove in after her. The water rushed up to meet me. I woke up screaming.

-End Dream-

As soon as my eyes shot open, my screams stopped abruptly. I scrambled from beneath my tangled covers and rushed into my bathroom. I splashed water up at my face and stared at my pale, shaking reflection. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

It took quite awhile to calm myself down. When I had finally had some success, I immediately called my friends to meet at the park close by.

Soon the girls had rushed over, hounding question after question after question. I had enough and raised my hand, "Stop."

That shut them up immediately. Kasandra whimpered, "Syvy... You sounded really upset on the phone... You're worrying me..."

Hazel made a noise of agreement, "She's right, Vy-Vy. You can't expect us not to interrogate you after a call like that."

Elena sighed, "Please. You know you can talk to us, Evans."

I smirked weakly at the ravenette, "We back at surnames, Janele? I thought we'd made progress."

She didn't return the half-assed smile, "We're worried. Tell us what's wrong."

I dropped the smirk, "It was weird..." Kassy and Hazel leaned forward eagerly. I gave them a deadpan look which made them straighten their backs and look away innocently. I explained the dream before frowning, "See? Weird, huh?" The only thing I had left out of the recap was mentioning the bow on Kassy's back.

Kassy frowned, "It is... I don't know what to say. What do you guys think it could mean? If she saw the exact same thing detail for detail as I did as if she had been in my dream."

"Vy-Vy is a psychic!" Hazel grinned, sitting on the swing next to me, "And she's had a premonition of our invevitable demise!"

I snorted, pushing her backwards off and onto the ground, "Nice to hear what you think of me."

Elena was quiet. I looked at her in question. She rolled her eyes, "You do realize that doesn't mean anything right?"

Kassy bit her lip, "But 'Lena, don't you think it's really odd for it to be like that?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't. I think it was just a coincidence. We just thought it was freaky for Kass to have her dream in the first place and you were worked up and just happened to dream the same thing."

My eyes narrowed, "Perhaps. But I still think it's a bit strange and maybe we should look into it. And if I think that, it's true."

The ravenette sighed deeply, "Now you're being arrogant again. I know you forgot your pills the last two days- don't look at me like that. I figured it out after we left yesterday and that was why you had kicked out us out. So I think in addition to the dream being at the front of your mind, forgetting your pills probably didn't help either."

I stood up from the swing and slapped her as hard as I could, "How. Fucking. Dare you." Tears gathered in her eyes, her hand to her cheek, "You know nothing about what that's like. You have no right to say those had any impact on anything. I can't believe you would even think of saying that."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hazel and Kassy looking horrified at the scene. At once, Elena spun on her heel and hurried away from us down the street.


	4. Chapter 4 The Third Dream

**Chapter 4: The Third Dream With A Strange Tale**

_AN: _I'm just reuploading these with minor changes. Check my profile for updates.

* * *

Elena's POV

My hurried steps away from the girls and the park gained speed the further I got. I had tripped so many times by the time my house came into my blurred view, that my knees and palms were covered in dirt and cuts. My shirt and skirt had a few tears in them at the bottom. I fumbled onto my porch and slammed the door open, loud sobs echoing into the empty house.

With uneven footing, I rushed up the stairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. Collapsing onto my bed, I curled up to my pillow with eyes squeezed shut, my cries vibrating my head painfully.

I cried with guilt of my words, for our friendship that was in shambles, for fear of what was happening, and who knew what else. I didn't stiffen at the touch of someone's hand rubbing my back soothingly.

Nothing was said for many hours. When my sobbing had eventually quieted to silent sniffles, but tears still falling, I looked up at my mother. She stayed quiet, continuing to rub my back.

"Why do we fight, mom?" I stuttered out quietly.

She kissed my forehead, "It's perfectly natural, sweetie. You are all very different girls. It's inevitable really. But you girls have been friends for a very long time. You can get through this. I know you will." She picked up my book from the nightstand.

She opened it and began to read. It was a tale of far off places, sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise, and a twist ending. But I was still staring at my hand next to me.

My mother hummed before tucking me in more comfortably and lying next to me properly, "Once upon a time... There were four magic princesses. And one day they realized it was time for them to pass on their power. They traveled worlds not like our own, as well as our own searching for a suitable prince to give them the child. One by one they had found their suitable lover. But there was a catch. A man was after them. It was an evil man. And he happened to be in love with one of the princesses. Now. Each time a princess had birthed their child, they were forced to flee to a different world. Three of the four were born. One was left. But before they left, something happened..."

I frowned after a moment and faced her, "What? Why did you stop? I've never heard this story. I want to know what happens."

She looked sad of all things. She shook her head and smiled weakly, "Yes. I'm sorry. Where was I? Oh, right. Yes. Something horrific happened. Ta- The last princess was given a child. But in the worst way. I can't even begin to describe what you seem to realize had happened. They were forced to flee the world until the child was born. They met new friends and after the last child was born, they returned to their home world. This is where the princesses wait to this day."

I blinked after a moment, "Wait... that's it? That's... That... What happened to the man?"

Her expression grew darker. It scared me, "No one knows. He disappeared. And I hope that bastard is gone for good." She shook her head, "I-I mean I don't know. Maybe the story will be continued some day." She pressed a shaking kiss to my forehead and all but ran out of my room.

Well, that was quite odd. I curled up to my pillow, her story swirling in my mind. Why had she never told that story before? It almost seemed like she knew that one like the back of her hand. And such a strange story. It confused me to no end. My confrontation with Sylvia ran circles in my mind once more. I thought and thought and thought until I felt the darkness creeping in.

-Dream-

The white empty state of the dream faded into a grassy scene of forest green almost black. The starry night sky twinkled like fairy dust. The moon shone in the sky, casting the area in an eerie glow.

Ahead was a hill to a familiar cliff overlooking raging icy black waters. Two figures stood ahead of me. First, who stood further away from the cliff, was a female in an asymmetrical silver tinted dress. On her back was a bow in an odd white tree and cross-like symbol, dark grey and black butterfly wings extruding out the sides like wings. The second figure stood at edge of the cliff in a red halter dress, with a spiked heart bow and claws like wings. I gasped at the realization.

"Kassy! Sylvia!" I ran towards them, my clothes fading to a thigh high black off shoulder v-dipped dress with long sleeves that ran down to hug the middle knuckle, covered in navy and violet sparkles.

But no matter how quickly I was, I came no closer. "Don't be afraid..." Four female voices spoke at once. I couldn't move my head to search for the voice, "You will be there soon."

"Who are you?" I questioned even before they finished speaking.

"You will discover the truth soon. You must know where your loyalties lie!" The voice echoed.

My eyes narrowed in worry as Kassy's arms raised parallel to the ground, her feet almost curled over the edge, "I'll never betray my friends!"

"You must be loyal to them! They need you! Because you need them..." Kasandra fell from the edge. Screaming, Sylvia dove in after her. I wasn't far behind. The water rushed up to meet me. I woke up screaming.

-End Dream-

I fumbled with my covers that had become entangled with my limbs. When I was free, I struggled for breath. When I had sufficiently calmed down, I blindly searched for my phone in my bag next to the bed. The girls met me at the park in a very short amount of time.

I opened my mouth to speak to Sylvia but she held up a hand, "Don't bother, Evans. Just think before you speak next time."

After a moment I nodded. Kassy whimpered before launching herself, arms around me, "Tell us what's wrong!"

After I explained the dream, Sylvia smirked, "Still convinced it's just a coincidence?"

"I'm... skeptical..." I offered, "It's abnormal. Things like this don't just happen. But that's not just the dream. My mother told me the weirdest story. I can't remember it now but just trust me when I say it was overly strange."

Hazel ran a few feet away from us to hop on the swing set, "I think it's great we've all made up. But now I'm scared. I guess I'm getting the dream next aren't I?"

I shook my head, watching her increase in height, "Maybe maybe not. We don't know until you sleep tonight. And as we have school tomorrow, inform us then."

Hazel grinned, "Of course!" But as she let herself jump from the swing, she lost footing. She was left tumbling down the short inclined hill. Her scream would haunt us for a couple days.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fourth Dream

**Chapter 5: The Fourth Dream**

_AN: _I'm just reuploading these with minor changes. Check my profile for updates.

* * *

Hazel's POV

-Dream-

The white empty state of the dream faded into a grassy scene of granny smith apple green, the night sky's moon illuminating the blades.

Ahead was a short expanse of land leading to a hill to a familiar cliff overlooking raging icy black waters. Three figures stood ahead of me. First, who stood furthest away from the cliff at the bottom of the hill, was a female in a short dark dress. On her back was a bow with a black heart, shimmering with navy and dark violet sparkles, dark grey angel wings extruding from either sides. The second figure, who stood at the top of the hill, but still further from the cliff, was a female in an asymmetrical silver tinted dress with a tree and cross-like symbol with butterfly wings. The third figure stood at the edge of the cliff in a red halter dress, with a spiked heart bow and claws like wings. I gasped at the realization.

"Kassy! Sylvia! Elena!" I ran in their direction, my clothes fading to a tank top v-dip dress of black, navy, and dark violet polka dot on the front to shorts and the back of yellow, pink, orange, and white polka dots on the back to a skirt cape like fabric past the shorts to my calves. I stopped and gripped the left hip fabric of it to pull towards me, straining my neck to see the bow on my back in a yin yang heart with a white whale tail and black whale tail extruding from either side like wings.

I continued after my friends, but no matter how quickly I ran, they were the same distance. "Don't be afraid..." Four female voices spoke at once. I couldn't move my head this time to search for the voice, "You will be there soon."

"Who are you?! You never answered any of us!" I questioned desperately.

"You will discover the truth soon. You must aide them." The voice echoed.

I whimpered as Kassy's arms raised parallel to the ground. Even from my place so far away, I could see her feet almost curling over the edge, "I-I can't...! Please!"

"Aide them! It is in your blood! It will forever run through your veins!" Kassy fell from the edge. Screaming, Sylvia dove in after her. Elena wasn't far behind. I screamed as loud as I could, and with all my might went sprinting after them. The water rushed up to meet me. I woke up still screaming.

-End Dream-

I panicked, trying to turn over in my cocoon of blankets to get off my broken arm. My mother came to my rescue and I was hopped up on pills and soothing heat pads. With a long argument that went in my favor, I was off to school.

As soon as I arrived at our usual spot at the school the next day with my left arm in a sling, my three friends were very intense with care.

Kassy fussed motherly about my seat on the bench to complete a small nest of coats and backpacks. Elena broke in with calm questions, but I knew better. She was worried too.

"You're really clumsy, Hazy. Watch your feet next time, wouldja?" Her voice was teasing but her eyes were soft.

I grinned in response, "You guys are worrywarts! I bounce back! You know I do! And hey, look! It's Freddy's new home!" I pulled out my beloved kitchen spork from inside the sling.

Kassy giggled, "We can make a bed for him with a blanket too! I'll sew one tonight! And it can double as a blanket for your arm to feel better."

We discussed our ideas for a blanket, complete with a rocket launcher courtesy of Sylvia for the rest of the morning before parting ways to class. When lunch rolled around, as I had forgotten to mention the dream, I was itching to contribute to our recent predicament.

"Guys, so here's the deal-" But my friends were arguing about the existence of big foot, "Guys, seriously I think you should listen-" The mechanics of hair growth from Kassy overtook my voice, "GUYS, COME ON! LISTEN TO ME!"

Silence fell.

"Thank you. Now. This is probably something you need to hear." I explained the dream in as much detail as I could.

Sylvia immediately responded with a loud, "HA!" She jabbed her finger dangerously close to Elena's face, "FUCKING TOLD YOU!"

Elena rolled her eyes, pushing her away, "Yeah yeah. So something really weird is going on and now we're gonna find out before something bad-" She glanced at me before correcting herself, "Worse happens."

I pouted, "Hey! It's not that bad! I just think-"

"Guys." Everyone looked at Sylvia, "Did anyone notice that Hazy and Janele didn't mention the bows on our backs?"

"What were they of?" Kassy questioned.

Sylvia blinked and cleared her throat, answering a bit too quickly, "Don't know."

I pouted once again. Kassy joined in with eager puppy eyes. Elena looked as much eager as she could as herself.

She stood there awkwardly shuffling her feet and avoiding everyone's gaze for a long while before running a hand through her hair with a sigh, "Alright... Fine. Did anyone notice anything... _else..._ in their dreams?" With no response from any of us, she continued, "Like... on the outfits? The bows?"

I thought to myself, "Yeah, now that you mention it. Vy-Vy's looked like-"

Darkness came through my senses and I knew no more.


	6. Chapter 6 The First To Fall

**Chapter 6: The First To Fall**

_AN: _I'm just reuploading these with minor changes. Check my profile for updates.

* * *

Elena's POV

My stomach dropped as Hazel fell forward. Kassy screamed bloody murder. Sylvia bolted down the hall for the closest authority figure. When the ambulance arrived, neither I, nor Sylvia, nor Kassy were allowed to ride with them. You can imagine the seething look on Sylvia's face as well as the kicked puppy one on Kassy's.

Sylvia punched the wall closest to her head, not doing much damage, before storming down the hall. Kassy sniffled and clutched her sketchbook in her hand, her voice wavering, "I-Is she gonna be okay, 'Lena?"

I swallowed thickly, "I-I don't know... I don't know... L-Let's g-go back to c-class... W-We'll visit her after s-school..."

She nodded after a long few minutes and dragged her feet down the hall. Later that day, Kasandra, Sylvia, and I found ourselves standing at Hazel's bedside in her hospital room.

Kassy was sniffling on a chair clutching one of Hazel's hands, tears streaming down her cheeks with no intention of stopping. Sylvia paced an irregularly shaped circle into the floor. I sat on the other side of our fallen friend, rubbing her other hand gently with a solemn frown.

"What the fuck happened? God fucking damnit. Why would she do this to us?" Sylvia muttered to herself, stopping at the foot of the bed.

Kassy took a shaky breath, "I-Is s-she g-gon-na b-be o-ok-kay...?"

Sylvia gripped the bed railing until her knuckles turned white, "Who the fuck knows."

I glared at her immediately, "You're really not helping."

"Yes, well, when one's friend is-" She took a deep breath, "I'm... I'm just worried okay. Fuck you."

I nodded with an empty smile before turning to Kassy, "Everything is going to work out fine, okay, Kass? Trust me. I have this feeling things will turn out right."

She sniffled and turned her gaze back to Hazel's form once more, "O-Okay..."

Sylvia banged her head against the railing before shooting her head up, "Wait, what?"

I blinked, "What do you mean what?"

She shoved me out of the way and yanked down the blanket. Kassy protested loudly and slightly physically, although both of them knew Sylvia was the stronger of the two. Both Kassy and I froze at the sight of the downturned blanket. On her stomach was a glowing heart. The left side made of swirling colors of yellows, oranges, pinks, whites, and silvers. The right side of blacks, dark violets, and navies.

"What the fuck is this supposed to mean?" Sylvia poked the heart, only to screech and put her finger in her mouth, "Ow!" Both Kassy and I looked at her alarmed. She touched the right side of the heart and frowned, "Um... what?" She just barely brushed against the left side before hissing again and putting her finger in her mouth once more, her word muffled, "Oay... No'... gool..."

Kassy cautiously touched the light side and screeched, pulling her finger away, "W-What is that?!"

I looked between each of my friends, gulped, and barely touched the light side, and pulled my hand away quickly, "Okay why is it hurting us?"

Sylvia smirked, "Miss I'm the most kind of us all."

Despite my efforts not to, I could feel my lips curl into a pout, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it does." She snickered.

Kassy smiled ever-so-slightly, "Okay, okay guys. Let's focus on the issue here."

Sylvia rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. But what IS the issue?"

"I would think that the glowing heart on her stomach would be pretty obvious, Evans. Losing your touch?" I smirked.

She began protesting loudly with which I argued back until the nurses kicked us out.

The three of us separated after an incredibly reluctant goodbye to head to our extracurricular classes. Archery class for Kassy, karate for Sylvia, and I to fencing. My class was filled with distractions, rips in my fencing attire, and a tuned out lecture from my instructor.

Something strange happened close to the end of the class however. I could start to feel the room spinning as I finally decided to tune into my instructor's lecture, "-And I know things aren't going well with your hospitalized friend but paying attention is crucial in dangerous situ... things...to go... heed..." It wasn't until the man screamed my name that I realized the darkness had begun creeping into my senses. Try as I might, it was an inevitable struggle as I fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7 The Second To Fall

**Chapter 7: The Second To Fall**

_AN: _Just updating with minor edits.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

When I arrived at our usual spot, to my surprise, only Kasandra was waiting. She doodled who knew what on her math test.

I smirked, letting my bag drop, "What's more important than math, eh Kassy?"

She stuck out her tongue, not looking up, "Harry Potter of course. Teacher mentioned something and then all I could think about was Dobby."

I snorted before lying down on the bench with my head in her lap, ignoring her protests. She began running her fingers through my hair to signal she gave up after awhile, "So, where's Janele?"

She sighed, pausing in her movements, "I don't know. She wasn't online last night after practice so I figured she was swamped with homework. But this morning she wasn't answering any of her texts. She would have told us by now where she was."

"Yes, I hear you, now continue. I didn't say stop touching my hair, bitch." She snorted but complied nonetheless, "But anyway. I didn't get any text either. And I wasn't online last night either sorry. Practice went a little late and then mom took me out to refill the pills and so I crashed almost immediately."

Kassy shrugged, "S'okay. I got a few projects I've been working on done without your distractions."

"Hey! Who you callin' a distrac-" Coincidentally, a distraction occurred. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. Kassy continued stroking my scalp gently as I answered half-heartedly, "Hello? You bitch! We've been worried sick about you! Actually Kassy has. I haven't. ...What? No kidding. Hope you're okay. ...Hey! I do mean it! ...Whatever. Don't believe me then. You coming or what? ...Yeah, of course we will. ...Yeah, see you then."

"When's she coming?" Kassy inquired, letting go of my hair.

"Heeeeey... I didn't say stoooooop..." I whined, but sat up anyway, "And how do you know it wasn't someone else I was talking to? Eavesdropper. You're too young for my slutty shenanigans."

Kassy snorted, "Yeah right! And I am too old enough! Fourteen isn't that bad. And I'm around you guys all the time anyway. You're a bad influence. And of course it was her."

I rolled my eyes with a grin, "Yeah yeah, Ms. Smarty-pants. We'll be meeting up at lunch." I paused for the convenient bell ring, "And there it is. See ya then."

We parted ways and met up at lunch to Elena waiting for us. She smiled weakly. Kassy freaked out and ran to her, copying what she had done with Hazel the previous day by making a nest of coats and backpacks.

And for good reason too. She looked really pale, "Jesus Christ, Janele. The fuck happened to you? You look like death. Why are you even here?"

She coughed weakly, "I don't know. Last night I was feeling a bit faint. Probably 'cause I didn't drink anything yesterday."

Kassy whimpered, "I have water here! You can have some of mine!"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Really."

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot. Drink it."

Elena narrowed her eyes before going into another coughing fit. She sat up straighter and stood for easier breathing access, "...Alright, fine. You win. Let me just get my own bot-"

Kassy all but screamed bloody murder as Elena crumpled to the ground. My eyes widened, I swore, and bolted down the hallway for help. Once again, we were denied the ride to the hospital. With a determined promise, Kassy and I departed ways.

As soon as the final bell rang, as I had already snuck out of class, I didn't give Kasandra a chance to catch her breath before gripping her wrist and dragging her to her locker and out the door. When we arrived at the hospital, we all but ran to our fallen friend's room.

Kassy immediately dragged a chair to her bedside and grasped her hand, tears trailing down her cheeks, "Oh, 'Lena... W-We're g-gonna f-find o-out w-what's g-going o-on..."

I slammed my fists on the end of the bed rails, "Damn right we will!"

Kassy jumped but otherwise didn't respond. After awhile she gasped. I raised an eyebrow, "The mark!" I motioned with my head to elaborate, "On her stomach! Zelly had one! Maybe 'Lena has one!"

"Worth a shot." I shrugged. We both lowered the blanket to her hips and lifted the hospital gown. On her stomach was a dark glowing heart of blacks, dark violets, and navies, "It matches the dark part on Hazel's. The fuck does that mean?"

"This is really starting to scare me, Syvy... what are we gonna do?" Kassy wrapped her arms around herself.

I gripped her shoulders, forcing her look me in the eye, "We're gonna go home. We're gonna go to artillery and judo. And then we're gonna come back to school tomorrow and we will be fine and dandy. Got it?"

She whimpered, nodding furiously, "Okay okay! I believe you!"

"Good. Now get off your ass and let's get goin'." She squealed loudly as I smacked her ass on the way out the door.

"So, speaking of ass. Real subtle staring at his in English today I hear." I snickered. She immediately turned red.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes, "Nice comeback."

We continued arguing until we finally parted ways. I put all my effort into my class for once.


	8. Chapter 8 The Third To Fall

**Chapter 8: The Third To Fall**

_AN: _In with the edited previous chapters that I posted for this story, as well as Whispers In The Dark, I have a new chapter as well! So, thankfully we're getting on with things slowly but surely. Keep tabs on my profile for updates.

* * *

Sylvia's POV

"Fuck! Fuck that, fuck this, fuck you!"

Kassy hid behind her sketchbook, peeking over the top as I exploded at Nathan who dared question something I had said about our plans.

Nathan gave a deadpan look, "A more polite answer could have just been a fuck no."

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck fucking manners with you, fuckass."

I felt a pat on my shoulder by Kassy. I crossed my arms and pouted, "M-Maybe we should just... listen to Sylvia for now. We, um, can't w-waste too much time, but we can always-"

Nathan rolled his cold eyes, "I can't believe you're stupid enough to listen to this at all. You must be more of an imbecile than I thought."

I barely registered the glistening in Kassy's eyes before I saw red. Or at least red tints. I had my hand pulled back ready to punch his lights out before I was knocked off balance to the side with a flash of pink and purple. I felt my head hit the floor before darkness crept through.

Kassy's POV

I screamed quite loudly when I saw blood trickling down to my friend's temple. I barely registered Nathan pulling me tight to his chest, my screams muffled in his chest. I registered his muttered shushing noises into my ear a few times before I believe I went into shock.

My thoughts raced and stumbled even as I registered Nathan's voice above my head, shouting for help, for anyone at all to come. Too soon the sounds of a crowd beginning to form surrounded me and bodies pressed close as the onlookers tried to get a peek.

The principal's voice demanded a volunteer to call for an ambulance, focusing his efforts on keeping the crowd controlled and back from Sylvia's body on the ground. I forced myself to pull away from Nathan's protective embrace to reach a shaking hand into my pocket. I couldn't register the numbers I pressed. I felt Nathan, as swiftly and gently as he could, take the phone from me and dialing the number himself. As if from far away, I could hear his voice speaking into the phone.

This time, when the ambulance arrived, I was permitted to ride with Sylvia on the way to the hospital; the reason being because Nathan had convinced them to let me go. I held her hand tightly in mine, tears falling uncontrolled as I watched her face, unblinking glossy eyes staring up.

"Syvy...please...God, please be okay..." I squeezed my eyes shut.

I found myself later sitting outside Sylvia's hospital room with Sylvia's mother. She hadn't said anything other than a simple question of the progress of Sylvia's condition to the doctors.

Finally, the last doctor emerged. She took a deep breath and my heart sank, "She's stable, but with a wound like that it's very slim. It is very likely she won't wake."

I shoved past both of them and sprinted to my friend's bedside. I screamed out sobs, clutching Sylvia's hand like a lifeline.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed. My sobs quieted to silent sniffles as I rubbed her hand gently, "I-I'm s-scared, S-Syvy... W-What a-am I-I g-gonna d-do?"

I took the illusion of her hand squeezing mine in comfort as I squirmed in my seat to get comfortable. I noticed a soft glow beneath the blankets almost immediately. I glanced behind me out of the corner of my eye to make sure the coast was clear before curling down the blanket. My hands shot to my mouth to cover the scream that would surely come out at the discovery.

On Sylvia's stomach was a glowing white, silver tinted branching, anchor-like symbol. I choked on another sob, forcing the words from my mouth, "K-Kingdom H-Hearts..."

Why Kingdom Hearts? I attempted to wrack through my brain through the mental exhaustion, but to no avail.

00000

I curled up underneath my covers, clutching a stuffed shadow heartless plushie that Elena had given to me awhile back.

"She's going to fine, Kass. Really." I shuddered quietly at the voice of Nathan through the phone.

"I-I'm scared, Nathan..." I swallowed thickly, "W-What's happening?"

"I know you're scared. But trust me. She's fine. Will you trust me?" He asked, his voice growing quieter.

I swallowed a wave of tears, "Y-Yes... Yes, I believe you..."

"That's good. Now get some rest. You'll feel much better. I'll see you in the morning, Kasandra." Nathan whispered.

"Goodnight..." I smiled slightly to myself, a few tears falling down my cheeks.

I heard a soft sigh through the phone before the call ended. I curled up further and awaited sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 The Last To Fall

**Chapter 9: The Last To Fall**

_AN: _This chapter was a bit difficult to get started and to end. But I hope it's good now. THANK YOU SYLVIA. YOU ARE MY SAVIOR. Anyway. Yeah. Next chapter we meet back up with one of the girls. If you read the old version, you'll know which one, if you haven't you'll find out. Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

Kassy's POV

I felt a hand grip my shoulder firmly, but gently, steering me in a different direction that I had been heading. I hadn't even realised my eyes had closed until my guide stopped us and twirled me around slowly. I came face to face with a worried Nathan. Or as worried as Nathan's usual cold indifferent look could look. But his eyes looked softer.

"Kass... Did you sleep at all after I hung up?" I avoided his eyes and clutched my heartless plushie tighter in my grip, staring holes into it. I felt his hands grip my biceps, "Kasandra, did you rest at all?"

I shivered before answering him, not looking up from the yellow eyes of my doll, "No..." He sighed deeply before pulling me to his chest. I melted into his warmth, "I'm sorry..."

"Shh... You need to rest... Just close your eyes... I've got you..." He began humming very softly into my ear. I smiled slightly, red painting my cheeks. It was my favorite version of Dearly Beloved. The reprise from the second game. Despite my efforts not to, and the fact that we were at school, I felt my eyelids drooping. I attempted to keep some consciousness, if only to keep this moment with him close. As gently as he could, I could feel myself being lifted up against him. I heard Nathan's voice as if it were far away as he charmed his way past a few authority figures on our way towards the exit door according to the light breeze that whispered its promises against my skin.

I swam out from unconsciousness, feeling soft material beneath my fingers. Slowly with a weak groan, my eyes opened to the sight of Nathan's face quite close to mine, his fingers running gently through my hair.

I opened my mouth to whisper his name, but he shook his head. I closed it. I closed my eyes once more with a small smile. I could almost cry. If only the others were awake. I could tell them about this for hours. Sylvia would never let me live it down. Hazel would be planning the wedding. Elena would fabricate her words to make it even better.

I yawned, blushing soon after and avoiding his eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly and I heard a small amused noise.

I let out a gentle breath. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, before murmuring, "Everything is going to be fine, Kasandra..."

I swallowed thickly, my voice low to not break the quiet illusion, "How can you be so sure?"

"Do you trust me?" He leaned closer in the small space.

I shivered, "N-Nathan, I-"

"Do you trust me, Kasandra?" He whispered once more.

I nodded, "Yes, Nathan. I trust you." My eyelids began to feel heavier. I blinked rapidly, attempting to keep them open, "I-I'm just sc-"

"It's alright... Everything will be fine..." My vision began blurring. To my surprised horror, I noticed Nathan's eyes began lightening until they were a bright golden yellow. I heard his voice as if it were far away, "Everything will be fine, your highness..."

Just before the darkness crept in completely, I felt the gentle pressing of his lips upon mine.

00000

"We have word that the final maiden has fallen." A silky feminine voice echoed in a dark room in front of a handful of other, some quite odd, figures, "Now we must keep focus on the one who shall hold the Key. Things may be working in our favor presently, but one must never underestimate unpredictability. Be on your guards and everything will unfold. I can assure you. We will succeed." Soon the room was filled with an array of laughter, some more maniacal than others.


	10. Chapter 10 Daydream Upon Neverland

**Chapter 10: Daydream Upon Neverland**

_AN: _This chapter is quite a fun happy chapter thankfully! Okay, so things are coming along! I have to work on designs for a couple of things for 4 chapters that are coming up. If you read the previous version you will probably know which things I'm talking about. If not, you shall see soon!

Another note actually. I'm going to be putting the dates at the top of the chapter to keep a consistent timeline. Which might help me know the length of time for each world, etc.

Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 1, 2009-

Hazel's POV

The far away sound of wind rushing by became more prominent as I swam closer to consciousness. When my eyes finally opened, I saw what looked like a volcano getting taller. My vision took in the rest of the area to the horrifying discovery of my quickening voyage towards the forest below me.

I began screaming; flailing my arms to grasp the air as if it would stop my falling. The screams turned to ones of pain as I cradled my broken arm to my chest. I could feel every branch and leaf brush, scratch, and penetrate my skin and clothing on the way down. I landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Right on my broken arm.

I didn't recognize the piercing screams that echoed through the trees. Birds, primates, and other animals echoed their distress, fleeing from their hiding places.

Darkness overtook my senses immediately.

When I gained consciousness once more, I could feel a gentle rocking of my body. Letting out a week groan, my eyes opened and took in a quick survey of the room.

I found myself lying upon a light colored dirty hammock in a dimly candlelit room with wooden walls. A dresser stood beside the door in the corner. I moved my elbow an inch up, anticipating in fright for the pain. However, it was only a heavily sore feeling as my arm was wrapped in bandages and in a sling. One handed, I attempted to climb out of the bed.

It was an abrupt failure and the entire hammock flipped upside down and I landed once more on my incapacitated arm.

I screamed once more, tears trailing down my cheeks. The door swung open. Through blurry vision and pain clouded mind, I observed a large round man with greying hair approach. I whimpered, attempting to back away until my head hit the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

"You're awake, miss! Oh!" He halted his steps, his nasally voice pausing, "Don't be frightened, miss. I'm only here to check on your injuries. Captain's orders."

I blinked once, the blurriness dissipating. I blinked once more and gasped. I recognized his voice, "Smee!"

The man nodded, "Yes that is my name. Do I know you, miss?"

I grinned widely, "Nowaynowaynoway. You don't mean to tell me... I'm in Neverland?! Hell if I'm dreaming really good!"

"Smee, is the girl awake now? You were ordered to find me immediately, you blubbering idiot." A deep husky voice boomed from behind the door.

Smee began stammering out an apology, opening the door quickly. I gulped at the sight of the tall dark haired man in a long crimson captain's coat. I gaped in awe a moment later as he stepped closer with a cold indifferent expression.

"Hook!" I squealed loudly, "This is so weird! I'm not dreaming am I? Right?!"

I pinched my side with my good hand, squealing happily at the slight pain. The tall man raised an eyebrow, "What is your name, my dear?"

"Hazel! Hazel Slazahia." My smile faltered at the strange look on his face.

"Slazahia? Sage...?" He whispered.

I blinked, "...You had a thing for my mom?"

"Your mother?" He looked away, "I wondered what had become of her. Is she... well?"

Smee piped up, "Oh! Sage, yes! A lovely woman! The crew misses her singing and dancing dearly."

I snorted, "If you really knew my mom, you'd know she's a sucky singer and horrible dancer."

Hook smirked, "She was a delight nonetheless." His smirk fell abruptly, "Do you wish to follow in her footsteps?"

I blinked, "Wait, what?"

He growled, "Do you seek piracy or insist on following blindly to that brat Pan?"

I didn't answer for a few moments before grinning widely, "Peter's here too!? Oh man this day can't get any better! But I don't know what I'm doing." My grin faded, "I don't know what I'm doing here. How did I get here? I-I was falling... From the sky or something..."

Hook nodded once, "Well, my dear. You can stay here on my ship, as we will not be returning to shore for some time."

I pouted, "Alright fine!" With a grin, I struggled to my feet with one hand all but climbing the wall, "Can I go explore?!" Without waiting for a response, I ducked underneath his raised arm which had been holding the door open.

I raced down the hall, opening a few doors at random before finally seeing blue sky. I walked out in awe to see various men working or lazing around the deck.

All eyes fell on me. I giggled and waved, "Hello, folks! What's crackalackin'?"

One of the men in a group lounging near one of the sets of stairs at the other end of the deck stood up silently. Every inch of skin that showed was covered in tattoos.

I heard footsteps echo behind me. "Men. Most of you should remember Sage Slazahia." A murmur of recognition swept through the air, "This is her daughter, Hazel. Treat her all the same. If a hair is out of line you'll walk the plank."

I giggled once more. The tattooed man suddenly grinned widely and hurried over to me. I blinked, stepping back a step before he picked me up and set me on top of his shoulder, "SING FOR US!"

Loud roaring cheers shook the floorboards. A dark red flashed across my cheeks, though I could feel my grin widening, "I think I inherited my mom's skills though..."

Hook smiled wickedly, putting a warm hand gently on my shoulder connected to my broken arm, "My dear, you must let us hear at least one!"

With a quick deep breath, I began one of the many Disney pirate songs I had in store. With my voice on the song, my eyes on the dancing crew, and my hand on my new friend Bill Jukes, I ignored the feelings, and quiet almost inaudible voices in the back of my mind insisting that I look deeper into what had happened over the last couple of days.


	11. Chapter 11 Arabian Dream

**Chapter 11: Arabian Dream**

_AN:_ Well now! This chapter I find so much better than the last version. And poor Elena. Ah well. Enjoy! Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 2, 2009-

Elena's POV

When I awoke from the apparent slumber I had been in, as I could tell from the groggy feeling that more than usual came after sleep, I immediately came to the conclusion that someone needed to put on the air conditioning or grab ice or something cold in general.

With a low moan, I forced my eyes to crack open, only to immediately regret the action. Blinding sunlight was beating down. I could almost feel my skin wanting to dance off in strips and run away from the immense heat. I twitched feeling back into my fingers before clawing beneath me. I gasped at the white hot sand shifting beneath my touch. I manoeuvred myself onto my stomach and blinked around me. Sand blew gently in the hot air for miles. There wasn't a sign of civilization for miles.

What on earth was I dreaming about an endless desert for?

I struggled to my feet only to fall back down onto my knees. I guess I hadn't entirely woken my muscles yet. I frowned down at my jeans. Fire felt like it was licking at my legs. I swallowed thickly at the increasing pain.

Wait... Pain? But this was a dream!

I was just getting a painful injection at the hospital. That was it. Just a dream.

I chanted the three words under my breath as I finally managed to get to my feet and began to walk.

I was starting to feel sick to my stomach after much time had passed. I couldn't tell what time it was, and there was still sand everywhere I looked. I fell to my knees, my head starting to pound. I could feel my vision beginning to blur.

"Hey, are you okay?!" I looked up weakly to see a blurry dark haired man hovering on a purple carpet approaching.

I coughed, my answer mumbled, before I fell forward onto the burning sand. I felt hands around me moments later, lifting me and setting me down onto a soft and cool surface. I sighed quietly, my eyes closing the last inch.

I felt a hand on my forehead before the man spoke, "Jees... How long were you out there? And in those clothes. Do you have a death wish or something?"

I groaned weakly, "S-Shut up..."

When we stopped moving, I forced my eyes opened if only just to see my surroundings. We were in a small building with tattered drapes of fabric strewn everywhere on the walls and floor. The man carefully set me down on a ring of pillows and blankets before dabbing a small cloth in a barrel. Cool water was set on my forehead.

I felt much better, "Um... Thank you..."

He grinned, "No problem. You looked like you were in need of some help. What were you doing out there anyway? It's the middle of the day and with those clothes, it'd be really stupid to go out there on foot. What gives? And who are you?"

I snickered slightly, regretting the pounding the action sent to my head, "I'm Elena... And I have no idea how I ended up in the middle of the desert." I mumbled to myself, "Some weird dream..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Dream? Jees. You must have gotten a lot of sun. Well, I'm Aladdin. Are you not from Agrabah or something?"

I gasped immediately before he finished his sentence and sat up, ignoring the headache and nausea, "Wait, Aladdin? Agrabah? No way. No way in hell."

"You... know me?" He asked warily, "Um... Might want to lie down until you cool down..."

I heeded his suggestion, putting a hand to my forehead, "You gotta be kidding me... this isn't real... I'm dreaming... Only a dream..."

"A dream? What are you talking about?" He tilted his head.

"I'm... I don't know. I wasn't in a desert before. I just appeared on the sand. Something was going on with my friends and I. I don't know what I'm going to do..." I closed my eyes with a grimace.

"Well first things first. Here." I heard rustling on the other side of the area before he kneeled down next to me once again with royal purple fabric. I gave him a questioning look. He smiled, "Appropriate clothes. You might want to change. Those clothes you have on look like they might kill you."

I bit my lip before accepting the clothing. He turned his back to me. A dark red crept across my cheeks, but I slowly stripped down, careful not to rattle my head too much. I whimpered as the major waves of pain caught up after I was done. I squeezed my eyes shut, lying down immediately. Although I felt a bit better with cooler clothing.

Aladdin put another cloth on my neck, "It's best just to sleep it off." It took quite awhile before I could ignore the pounding waves wracking my brain, but I finally fell asleep.

When I awoke once more, I was immediately greeted by the sight of a small monkey in my face. I screamed loudly. It chattered loudly and scrambled off my chest, running over to Aladdin next to the ledge. It climbed up his back, hiding inside the back of said man's vest.

"Abu!" Aladdin chuckled, "You just scared her is all! Chill out. You feeling better now?"

I nodded, sitting up, "Yeah, I think so. Damnit. That was really painful. And now I'm pretty sure I'm not in a dream." I sighed deeply, running a hand through my dark hair – which in retrospect is never a good idea to have in the middle of a desert – mumbling to myself, "Things are going to get worse I just know it..."

Aladdin tilted his head unsurely, "So... What's your plan then?"

I blinked three times before frowning, "Ah... Plan... Um... I don't know. Wait. Have you seen my friends? Three girls. A short brunette, a tall long golden brunette, and a short forest brunette with an attitude problem."

He shook his head. My heart sank, "No, but it's a big desert. We can start looking in town if you're up to it."

With a nod, I followed him across planks, down staircases, and around corners. We trailed through the city with my clinging to him almost the entire way. When we had made it to a group of market stalls, there was a blur of shouting and then we were running.

I was confused and more than a little disorientated. Aladdin took a sharp turn, my hand in his, down a small crevice alleyway. It turned out to be a dead end. Three large men arrested Aladdin. They grasped my wrists and protested loudly.

"Hey, get your filthy hands off me! I've done nothing wrong!" I struggled in vain.

"With charges of assisting this street rat, you are under arrest." The largest man snarled, his rancid breath tickling my nose.

"Hey, what?! No!" I struggled and struggled, but in the end, we were both thrown haphazardly into a dark murky cell our ankles chained together and to the wall.


	12. Chapter 12 Walking In Andante

**Chapter 12: Walking In Andante**

_AN:_ This chapter was quite good in my opinion! Hope you enjoy! Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 3, 2009-

Sylvia's POV

When I began to gain consciousness, I cursed my friends to hell and back. Who thought it was a good idea to leave me on the concrete ground after passing out from drinking?

Wait...

My eyes shot open to a starlit navy sky, buildings surrounding me. I sat up quickly. Groaning, I held my pounding head in my palms, digging the heels into my temples, "Fuuuuck..."

When the pain subsided, I cautiously reopened my eyes. I was a spacious alleyway. A large box sat beneath a ledge a few feet away. That looked familiar.

Why was that familiar?

I gasped out loud. Wait. Wasn't I just in the hospital? What the fuck? I scrambled to my feet and stumbled out of the alley, using the walls and various crates as leverage. The full square came into few and I screamed. This wasn't a dream.

A few teenagers, adults, and children who were walking, standing, or sitting looked up. I ignored them. Well, if you could call staring them down ignoring them. I walked closer to the stair case. Each of them backed away, avoiding close proximity. The children ran away completely. I frowned, walking down the stairs and stood in the middle of the square. What was happening? I looked around with narrowed eyes before they rested upon a silver building at the top of stairs with a large sign.

_Accessory Shop._

"No fucking way." I breathed out, "No. Fucking. Way."

I couldn't get my feet to bring me to the doors fast enough. I ripped open both of them with a large grin.

A buff blond man in a white shirt turned to face me with a piece of wheat grass between his lips, "Hey, there kid. How can I help-"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed, running to the counter, slamming my palms on it.

The man jumped a few feet, his right eye twitching to show his irritation, "Look kid, I'd appreciate you keepin' the noise levels down. Bad fer business."

I hopped up and down, "Nofuckingwaynofuckingwaynofuckingway. I'm in Traverse Town?"

"You hit yer head or somethin', kid?" He raised an eyebrow.

My grin didn't dissipate, "I don't know! I know I was in a hospital on my world in a coma and the next thing I know I'm in the alley!"

"...Right. Sorry 'bout yer world, kid." He frowned.

I waved my hand in the air as if to physically brush away his words, "No, I don't think my world's gone out yet. I think something just happened to uuuuss- crap. Have you seen three other girls? A short brunette, a tall long golden brunette, and tall ravenette with her head in her ass."

He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. I deflated onto the counter, bottom lip jutting out, "Hey, cheer up, kid. It's a big town. Maybe you'll find 'em."

I straightened up and thought for a moment, remembering specific details of the Traverse Town maps before nodding once, "Thanks, gramps."

"Hey! Name's not gramps, stupid brat. Name's Cid." He puffed out his chest arrogantly, "If you run into trouble, you come back here. I'll look out for ya."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Yeah okay. My name is Sylvia. Sylvia Evans. And I would like to also-"

"Wait a fucking moment. What was that?" His eyes widened and he slammed his fists onto the counter.

I recoiled before frowning, "What the fuck, dude?"

"What did you say?" He gripped my shoulders tightly.

I blinked twice, "Um... And I would like to also-"

"No, no, no! Before that!" He growled.

"Syyyyliva...?" I questioned slowly.

"The last name goddamnit, kid!" He let go, throwing his hands up exasperated.

"Oh!" I rolled my eyes, "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Evans you mean?"

"No fucking way..." He ran a hand down his face, "Oh man. Leon's gonna wanna hear this one."

I perked up at that, "Okay, so what I'm getting out of this is that you guys know my name and Leon has something to do with it? Sweet motherfucker this day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Don't get too happy, kid." He groaned, "Anyway. You should find Leon. He can probably answer your questions."

My jaw dropped, "What?! You won't tell me anything now?!"

He shrugged before frowning. That was a look I didn't remember seeing often, "Is... Is everyone doin' good?"

I blinked once. Twice. Three times, "...What?"

"Evans... That name. Are you... Her daughter?" My brain took a few minutes to catch up with those words.

"..._Excuse _me?" I gaped, "You know my _mother_?"

"Oh, good lord we're screwed..." He mumbled. I pouted a few moments later, "Leon'll explain things. Go find him. He should be at the hotel in the Second District. Just... be careful. There's heartless everywhere."

A grin slowly grew on my face, "Mother_fucker _yes!"

"Seriously, Silver. Watch your back. They're ruthless." He frowned.

"Heeeey... It's Sylvia." I emphasized, "Not Silver."

He shrugged, "Go find Leon. Wait." I frowned in confusion as he hopped the counter, "I'm coming with you. Let me get my big gun. Stay here. I'll just be a minute."

He jumped up behind him, dragging a ladder down from the ceiling. Another grin grew on my lips. He disappeared into the alcove above. Smirking, I slowly backed closer to the doors before bolting out. With a quick look over the square, I squealed quietly, running around the corner and up a short staircase to the back of the shop and to a set of gigantic wooden doors. I put my palms on the two large extruding panels and took a deep breath. Slowly, I pushed them opened and stepped forward. I observed the shops. A loud echoing of the doors slamming sounded behind me. I gulped.

Shadows began seeping up from the ground. My eyes widened. They each solidified into large bug-like creatures with glowing golden yellow eyes. They were even bigger than they had been at home. I backed up a few steps slowly. The shadows crept closer. One pounced, claws extended. I screamed and dove under before scrambling to my feet and heading to the doors of the hotel.

I hoped I picked the right one.

Thankfully I had. Screaming Leon's name, I ran down the hall. A door opened and I dove in, tackling the person into the room. I heard the door slam behind me.

I looked up from the person, an apology half-way out my mouth before I stopped. A brunette man with a scar across his face glared up at me. I grinned widely before rolling off.

"Are you okay?" I sat up and looked at the short ravenette woman who spoke. My grin would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

"Yep. This day definitely couldn't get any better." I sighed dreamily, "I'm Sylvia. Sylvia Evans. Cid told me you'd give me answers."

The looks on their faces made my stomach turn.

"He also told you to wait for him." I didn't have to turn around to figure out who the person behind me was.


	13. Chapter 13 Station Of Awakening

**Chapter 13: Station Of Awakening**

_AN:_ Yeah, so my best friend has informed me that this chapter is pretty much filler. Enjoy nonetheless. Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 4, 2009-

Sora's POV

Was I drowning?

I gently floated through the darkness. Undetermined time passed. I felt my feet touch solid ground. But there was only darkness. Frowning, I stepped forward. The darkness below my feet fluttered away, breaking into small doves. I covered my face with my arms from the bright light that was revealed. When I lowered them, I observed I was standing on a green platform with an image of a raven haired woman in a yellow and blue dress and seven men's faces.

"So much to do..." I looked around for the source of the melodic young man's voice, "So little time... Take your time... Don't be afraid... The door is still shut... Now step forward... Can you do it?"

I stepped closer to the middle of the platform, but there was still only darkness as my company. Three short pillars rose from the ground at different edges of the platform with floating weapons. One with a sword, another with a shield, and the third with a staff.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well." The voice faded.

"Go for the shield this time!" This new voice was female. It sounded very far away.

Cautiously, I walked over to the shield's platform. I grasped the bands on the back with one hand and held the edge with the other, "You've chosen the power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" After a short moment of hesitation, I nodded.

The shield disappeared in a ball of light from my hands, "Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"

The far away female's voice spoke once more, "I really think you should give up the sword, if you chose the shield. This way it's purely for protection. You can save everyone."

I bit my lip for a moment before calling out to the voice, "Who are you?"

Silence met my ears.

With a small sigh, I stared at the sword for a prolonged moment before grasping the hilt with one hand and gently holding the blade in the other. The male's voice returned, "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"

I nodded slowly. The sword disappeared in a ball of light, "You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"

After I had nodded, the last weapon disappeared into a ball of light and the small platforms snapped and sank diagonally into the floor. The floor beneath my feet shattered. I gasped, falling through the darkness once more. I felt the shards slicing my skin thinly, not deeply. My feet once more gently landed on solid ground.

This time I stood on a purple platform with an image of a blonde woman in a silvery blue dress. The shield materialised in my hands.

The male's voice from before spoke, "You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

Small shadows seeped up from the floor, solidifying into large bug-like creatures with glowing golden yellow eyes. I fought against them until they had all disappeared.

"Behind you!" The female voice from before gasped. Her voice sounded more prominent.

I spun around just in time to block the oncoming claws of the creature that had pounced. I fought a few more of the shadows. Darkness began swirling beneath my feet. I gasped, clawing at the air, as I was sucked into its clutches.

I clawed and clawed before gasping. My eyes shot open. I looked around and felt the floor beneath me. Another platform. This red one was of a blonde woman in a magenta dress with thorns twirling around behind her. A brown door stood at the edge of the platform.

On the other side of the door was not what I had expected. I stood on the lookout of the play island I lived on. Three of my friends stood at different points.

The mysterious male's voice spoke once more, "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

I walked over to the curled up brunette in a yellow dress, "Selphie-"

"What's most important to you?" She hadn't let me speak and what's more is her eyes were glossy and empty.

I frowned for a moment before answering, "Friendship."

She sighed, "Is friendship such a big deal?"

I didn't have a response to that and decided to speak to my short dirty blond friend, "Tidus-"

He didn't let me speak either and his eyes were the same as Selphie's, "What are you so afraid of?"

I swallowed thickly before answering, "...Getting old I guess?"

"Getting old? Is that really so scary?" He sighed.

I shook my head with a mirrored sigh before stepping over to my tall tan friend, "Wakka-"

Once more I wasn't able to finish and his eyes were glossy and empty, "What do you want outta life?"

I thought for a moment, "Hm... To be strong."

"To be strong, huh?" He sighed.

The young male's voice spoke, "You want friendship. You're afraid of getting old. You want to be strong. Your adventure begins at midday."

I shrugged, staring out to the endless ocean, "Sounds good."

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." Darkness captured my senses once again.

When the darkness receded, I observed that I stood on another platform. This yellow one had an image of a brunette woman in a golden yellow dress, a brown beast behind her. I stepped closer to the middle of the platform.

I began panicking as the man's voice spoke, "The closer you get to the light..." My own shadow began lifting from the floor and stood on its own, "The greater your shadow becomes..." The shadow grew and grew until it was undistinguishable from when it had been attached to me. The shield materialised in my hands, "But don't be afraid and don't forget..."

I shielded the creature's attacks and attempted my own, but none were working. It was then that I noticed a swirling ball of darkness behind the creature. But it didn't feel like the same darkness. When the darkness had dissipated, a short brunette was standing on the edge.

Her chestnut eyes flickered with uncertainty between the creature and I for a few moments before she put her hands to her mouth, "Sora!"

My eyes widened and I almost didn't block the creature's claws. Her voice! It was the one I had heard before!

She gasped, "Sora! Hit its hands! That's its weak point!"

With a nod of acknowledgement, I attacked. It was a dance soon after and the girl was forced to dodge the creature as well. The smaller bug-like shadows soon materialized. I fought them off but when I looked back to check on the girl, I gasped. The creature had her trapped at the very edge. The creature was too close for her to run beneath it or dodge its raised claws.

Without a second thought I took the moment of opportunity of its raised arm. There was enough room for me to run and grab her. I tackled her and we both went soaring off the edge of the platform. I wrapped my arms around her and she tightened hers around me, burying her head in my chest.

The male's voice from before sounding far away and blocked by static, "But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget... You are the one who will open the door."


	14. Chapter 14 Bustin' It Up On The Beach

**Chapter 14: Bustin' It Up On The Beach**

_AN:_ So apparently 3/4 of this chapter is filler as well. Ah well. The last of it is important. Kind of. Enjoy anyway. Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 4, 2009-

Sora's POV

My ocean eyes scanned the ocean from my spot on the beach. Yawning, I laid back down, determined to sleep a little longer...

"Whoa!" I spun up and around onto my knees to face the short red head that had startled me, "Gimme a break, Kairi."

She giggled, "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't- Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head with my lip jutted out.

Kairi threw a stone up and down in her hand a few times, "Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream!" I frowned, looking down at the sand, "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place?" And who was the girl? "So bizarre..."

Kairi snorted, walking closer to the water's edge, hands behind her back, "Yeah, sure."

"Say, Kairi..." The perfect moment to ask the question that'd been on mind the last couple days! "What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

"I've told you before," She said with a laugh, "I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" I pressed.

"Nothing." She echoed.

"You ever want to go back?" I tilted my head, even though she wasn't looking at me.

"Well, I'm happy here." She did a little shrug.

"Really..." I trailed off in thought.

"But you know..." She started, "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too." I grinned, "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

Kairi turned around with a wide smile, "So what're we waiting for?"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Both of us turned to the source of the husky boy's voice. Our silverette friend held a large log in his hands, "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Without warning, he threw the log in my direction, causing me to fall backwards, "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"Riiiikuuuuu!" I whined, but I was ignored.

Kairi giggled, "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together." Riku sat down next to me just as I had finally shoved the log away, "I'll race you!"

I raised an eyebrow at her words, "Huh?"

Riku snorted, "What, are you kidding?"

"Ready? Go!" Riku and I exchanged a look before we were bolting down the beach.

When we had separated to gather the rest of our supplies, I met Kairi to see what else we needed, "So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?"

I blushed a light red. I had started spacing out, "Sorry... Um... What was that again?"

"Geez." She rolled her eyes and held out a piece of paper, "We can't build a raft without materials, right? Here's what we need. Bring everything back here. No more slacking okay?"

I nodded with a hand over my heart and a grin on my lips, "You can count on me!" She giggled and waved me off.

00000

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" I looked over at Kairi next to me and Riku on the other side of her leaning against the paupu tree.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." He answered. The colors of the sunset illuminated his hair to all but be a match.

"But how far could a raft take us?" I frowned at him.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." He shrugged.

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi giggled, breaking the silence we had fallen into, "What would you do there?"

"Well, I... haven't really thought about it. It's just..." He looked longingly out to the water, "I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just have easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

I shrugged before lying down against the trunk, "I don't know."

"Exactly." He stressed, "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff-"

It was at that moment that a flash of black broke through the bright colors and went spiraling into the water a bit of ways away from where we were.

Kairi screamed, pointing in the mysterious flash's direction, "Guys! There was someone in that!"

Riku immediately ran at the edge and dove into the water and swam further out. My stomach rose to my throat. Kairi gripped my jacket sleeve, "Sora, let's get them to the beach! It'll be easier!"

I managed to get Riku's attention when he surfaced and he swam them to where we stood at the beach. Kairi and I helped him and the person out of the water. I gasped finally getting a good look at the person. It was her!

They both looked at me strangely. I coughed, avoiding their gazes. Riku leant his ear to her mouth before pressing his palms to her chest a few times which seemed to be just enough to get her to start scrambling to flip over onto her stomach and cough.

Kairi took the bottle of water I'd filled up earlier. Riku assisted the girl to a sitting position against him and took the bottle from Kairi, "Hey... Easy... It's alright... Come on... You need to drink some..."

She coughed a few more times before accepting the drink. After the bottle was drained, everyone sat there silently, listening to her breathing that had eventually began to calm. Finally she looked up and I was right across from her, I was the first to make eye contact. She blinked once and slumped further into Riku with shut eyes passed out.

Riku blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow, "Know something we don't, Sora?"

I shook my head, "No... I've never met this girl in my life. Um... Should we take her to a hospital?"

Kairi shook her head, "I-I think she'll be fine... It looks like she was only under the water for the time it took Riku to swim to her."

"But she passed out!" I frowned.

"Maybe she's a bit stressed? We can just keep an eye on her. It'd take a bit to row back home anyway." Kairi ran to her boat to grab a few things, "Here. Blanket, pillows, more water bottles, and bandages just in case. If she doesn't wake up normally soon then we'll take her back."

Riku nodded and moved her up the sand further away from the water. Kairi put one of the small pillows beneath her head, "She looks our age. Who do you think she is? Where did she come from?"

"Another world." Riku stroked a piece of wet hair from her closed eyes, "She has to tell us something... She has to..."

"Oh, Riku..." Kairi sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. She gave me a sad expression. I shrugged weakly staring down at the mysterious girl. Who are you?


	15. Chapter 15 Look Within Yourself

**Chapter 15: Look Within Yourself**

_AN: _This actually could have been uploaded much earlier, but my editer was DISTRACTED. And then I forgot to upload it. But still. Enjoy. Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 5, 2009-

Hazel's POV

I giggled quietly to myself as I tiptoed out of the captain's quarters with a whistle in my hands. I climbed up the lookout tower as carefully as I could one-handed, put the whistle to my lips and-

"RIIIIIIIIIIISE AND SHINE BOYS!" I screamed loudly between whistles, "EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM AND ALL THAT JAZZ!"

There was quite the ruckus as the crew members crawled out of their hiding places or were startled awake from their posts. I squealed as several guns were cocked and pointed up in my direction. I shot down further into the tower's railing.

"You blithering idiots! You dare raise a weapon to my guest?!" I heard the angry snarl of Captain Hook as his footsteps thundered across the deck.

I heard the rustling of their retreating weapons. I peaked cautiously overtop the railing, "Is it safe now?"

"Yes, my dear. It is quite safe." I stood up a bit more confidently.

"Well... There might be a problem with me coming down." I grinned sheepishly, motioning to my arm still in a sling.

He gritted his teeth before ordering one of the crew members to fetch me, "Jukes! Look alive!"

He scrambled up the tower and put me on his shoulders. I grinned, "Thanks, Bill!"

When we were safely on the ground, he nodded his acknowledgement. Hook took a deep sigh, "My dear... Your arm is still recovering. Please refrain from... stupidity... while it heals..."

I saluted him with my good hand, "Aye aye, Captain!"

He smirked before heading up the stairs and to his maps sitting on the table. I leaned over the side of the ship, watching the water flowing gently.

It was only a few more moments of peace before a crowing erupted from the sky. The young boy clad in green and red feathered cap broke through the clouds, "Hook! Did ya miss me?"

Hook slammed his fists on the table, "Pan! Men! Ready the canons! And fire at will!"

The crew scrambled around me to ready the weapon and I squealed, jumping up and down, "Peter Pan!"

The boy paused in the air and glanced down with a grin, "A new pirate? And a girl!" He rolled in the air with laughter.

I pouted, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean! Come on! I just got to Neverland yesterday!"

Peter stopped laughing and flew around, avoiding the canons, "Who are you?!"

Hook began shouting insults at him, but Peter blatantly ignored him. To my surprise, instead of waiting for a response, Peter gripped my waist and hoisted me in the air.

I screamed at the pain as he rattled my arm, "H-Hey! O-Ow... M-My arm..."

I felt him shrug as he fixed his grip around me, "So, who are you?"

"C-Can't talk... Pain..." I whimpered as he flew around the ship.

"Cease fire!" I heard Hook shout. Peter paused us in mid air, curious, "You unhand her at once!"

Peter grinned, "Why don't you make me, codfish?!"

"Why you insufferable-" Hook paused before a wide smirk overtook his lips, "Why, Pan... Stealing an innocent young girl... What a very... _adult..._ thing to do..."

I could all but hear Peter's frown behind me, "It is not! I'm rescuing her from you! You kidnapped her first!"

"P-Peter please!" I could feel the pained tears in my eyes. The height and angle he was holding me was not good for my arm.

Peter retreated into his thoughts far enough that he failed to see the ropes that were being thrown in our direction. I felt myself slip from his grasp as he shot higher into the air.

I screamed as I was shot heavily through the water. I gasped, panicked as I attempted to swim with one hand towards the surface. Black crept across my vision slowly, overtaking my senses immediately.

00000

Gasping for much needed air, I clawed the air subconsciously. When my eyes finally opened, I sat up quickly and took note of my surroundings. I was obviously not in Neverland anymore.

I resided in a black abyss atop what looked like a stained glass platform. I slowly got to my feet and stepped back to get a better look at the image.

There was a girl on the front with closed eyes and her arms resting away from her sides. Her golden brown hair flowed down to her waist. She wore a tank top v-dip dress of black, navy, and dark violet polka dots on the front to shorts with the back of yellow, pink, orange, and white polka dots on the back to a skirt cape like fabric past the shorts to her calves.

The girl resided on a the platform covered in what looked like alternating colors of black and white, with a third inner layer of grey. The platform contained smaller circles alternating what looked like a spork, a chocolate bar, a knife, a strawberry, a fork, a chicken leg, a spoon, a potato chip, a whisk, a taco, a pair of tongs, an ice cream cone, a spatula, a tomato, a pastry brush, an egg, a thermometer, a fish, a rolling pin, and a peanut. The entire platform's background looked to be of cookie dough with everything looked to be sprinkled with what looked like powdered sugar.

"Do not be alarmed, Princess." I jumped at the sound of a familiar female's voice, but I couldn't quite place it, "All will be well."

"W-What's going on? And where are the others? And why does this chick look like me? Is it me? I'm pretty sure that's me." I asked nervously into the darkness.

"You will find the answers to your questions soon." Three short pillars rose from the ground at different edges of the platform with floating weapons. One with a sword, another with a shield, and the third with a staff.

"No way!" I screamed.

The voice chuckled, "Yes, this does seem quite familiar doesn't it. You know what you must do."

I couldn't run to the staff fast enough. It disappeared not even a second later, "Now what will you give up in exchange?"

I hurried over to the sword, whining when it disappeared as well, "You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you chose?"

I grinned widely, "Yes yes yes!"

The grin faded as I heard shattering. I glanced down slowly as the glass shards of the platform began floating away. I screamed silently as I floated down through the abyss.

When I felt myself gently touch solid ground once more, I observed that I was on another platform. This was of a dark ocean surrounded by a lavender ring, and a dark violet ring outside of the light one. On the inside were seven circles. The top contained a human-dog like figure in a hat on a bright yellow background. Next was of a young female with dark forest brown hair to her chin with eyes the color of snow on a silver background. Next was a young female with long black hair, her eyes as black as night, on a dark, almost black, background. Next was of a white duck in blue clothing on a bright orange background, next was of a girl with long golden brown hair, her left eye black, the right eye white, on a snow white background. The sixth contained a girl with chestnut hair to her shoulders, her eyes glowing a golden yellow, atop a blood red background. The middle circle contained a familiar boy in red with chocolate spikes.

Shadows began seeping up from the floor, eyes glowing a golden yellow. I gulped, "First chicks that look like the gang, now Heartless? Will it never end?"

A light floated down in front of me. I shielded my eyes for a moment until in its wake was a fairly sized black book with white trim. In white calligraphy on the cover read, _Half-Princess Of Heart._

It floated in the air before slowly opening to a random page in the middle. But the pages were blank. I frowned, eyeing the moving shadows nervously, "As you grow and learn, so will the book. Look within yourself and you'll be fine."

I attempted shouting spells, concentrating, everything I could think of, but in the end, nothing happened. The shadows pounced. My screams faded as blackness overtook my senses once more.


	16. Chapter 16 Following Familiarity

**Chapter 16: Following Familiarity**

_AN: _Okay this chapter was painful. Wouldn't rwrite. Seriously. And its longer than I thought it would be! GIVE SOMEONE A TURN ELENA. JEES. Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 6, 2009-

Elena's POV

Aladdin struggled and strained against his wrist bindings to no avail. I sighed, rolling my eyes, not attempting myself, "Aladdin. Aladdin. Aladdin, it's no use. Don't bother."

He paused in his movements, glaring in my direction, "What you're just giving up?"

I grit my teeth, "No, I just- Wait a minute okay? Just trust me."

No sooner had I finished speaking that a squawking came from above us. Aladdin grinned widely, "Abu!"

I cleared my throat deliberately, "Something you wanna say to me?"

Abu fiddled with the mechanics of the Aladdin's bindings before it opened. Aladdin rubbed his wrists, "Yeah yeah. I'm sorry okay? I'm a fool."

I opened my mouth to speak as Abu undid my wrist bindings as well as the ankle one connecting us. An old man's voice echoed from the furthest shadows of the dungeon, "Only a fool if you give up boy..."

Aladdin got to his feet with a cautious frown, "Who are you?"

Stepping out of the darkness, an old man with long greying hair wearing a ratty and dirty grey tunic tapped his wooden cane against the ground, "A lowly prisoner like yourselves." The man grinned a wide smirk with rotten teeth, rubbing his fingers together in front of him, "But together perhaps we can be more..."

Aladdin eyed the man warily, "I'm listening..."

The man's smirk grew wider, revealing further his rotting teeth, and a tooth glowing golden more than the rest at the front, "There is a cave, children. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even... Your princess, I'd wager."

My eyes narrowed as the man turned his back for a moment. Aladdin's eyes widened, a small gasp escaping his lips, "H-How did you know...?"

The old man faced us once more. He glanced at me and smirked. Cold and bitter rather than one from a crazy innocent old man, "Everyone has their secrets, my boy..." I swallowed thickly under his gaze, stepping back.

Aladdin's eyes narrowed at the man, "Why are you telling us this?"

"I need someone with a strong back and a pure heart to go in after it." The man walked further past us. I backed up further into the wall behind Aladdin to avoid him as much as physically possible.

Aladdin frowned, "Just one problem. It's out there. But we're stuck in here."

The old man hummed, "Things aren't always what they seem..." He poked the wall with his cane, revealing a small opening to a set of stairs cast in a red glow.

Aladdin walked closer to him in wonder. The man held out a hand, "So, do we have a deal?"

Aladdin nodded curtly once. I hurried to crawl through the opening, avoiding any contact at all costs with the old man. I heard Aladdin following behind. When we emerged from the staircase, we found ourselves deep into the desert mounds. A horse waited a few feet from the stone steps. Aladdin assisted the man onto the horse and we were guided into the night to a large dark tiger head, glowing eyes, and its mouth slightly ajar enough to reveal a staircase.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave roared. I jumped. I couldn't recall it ever being that loud.

Aladdin cleared his throat, "W-We are Aladdin and Elena."

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." The cave demanded before opening its jaws as wide as possible to reveal the staircase more prominently.

The old grinned, his broken and gold teeth revealed, "Remember, children: first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward."

Abu shivered, quickly climbing through Aladdin's vest and clinging to his back, "C'mon guys."

I observed the shifting of the tiger's glowing eyes shifting to my person. A sharp pain ran through my spine. It left me in shivers before it disappeared as if it never occurred. I brushed it off mentally, putting the thought away for later, and hurried to follow Aladdin down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, we entered through a tall golden arch to a chamber filled with vast amounts of treasure.

"Would you look at that!" Aladdin breathed out, walking ahead of me. Abu, who had climbed down with stars in his eyes, squawked quietly in awe. Aladdin smiled, "Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!"

Abu perked up and began bolting in the opposite direction we were heading. I screamed his name. He stopped mid run, hovering over a rug, "Don't touch anything remember? We gotta find the lamp."

Abu grumbled and followed closely behind us. I stopped, letting Abu, although glancing at me curiously, continued after Aladdin. I faced the carpet that seemed closer and was lying innocently on the ground. I smiled slowly, "It's okay... Come on... I'm not gonna hurt you... I know you're a magic carpet... Okay?"

The carpet slowly lifted its front tassles twitching nervously a few times before it hovered over. It twirled around me. I smiled, a strange feeling settling in my stomach. It ran its tassles through my hair before swirling around me excitedly and stopping in front of me.

I giggled, before calling over my shoulder, "Hey, Aladdin! I think I found someone who can help us!"

The carpet hid behind me as Aladdin and Abu approached. I coaxed it into a state of calm once more before inquiring about the lamp. The carpet motioned for us to follow him. We soon emerged from a long cave into a vast underground cavern. At the centre of the room sat a tall pillar, a staircase heading up, surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar was a clichédly placed beam of light.

Aladdin set Abu down, "Wait here!" I began to follow him until he held up his hand, "You too. I can go grab it."

I frowned, eyes narrowing before sighing and nodding. Abu grumbled before his eye, as well as mine, caught a shrine in the corner of a golden monkey. Its outstretched paws held a large gleaming ruby. Abu all but hovered over to it. I whistled innocently, stepping onto one of the panicked carpet's corners before he could stop Abu. The small monkey grasped the gem and the room began to shake violently. Aladdin screamed his name.

"Infidels!" The cave's voice echoed.

Abu grit his teeth with a wince, "Uh oh!"

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" Abu placed the jewel back onto the paws only to have it began melting with the golden monkey shrine, "Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Aladdin attempted to race down the steps but they flattened into a ramp. My heart stopped as fell towards the water that had boiled into lava. I was swept off my feet as the carpet slipped from beneath my foot and under them. We went soaring down catching him. Aladdin grasped Abu as we passed him. It was then that the carpet was forced to spin too quickly for me to hang on. I screamed as I spun towards the lava. Darkness took over before I hit the surface.

00000

I gasped abruptly, sucking in as much oxygen as I could. When I was able to fully open my eyes, I observed my surroundings. Not Agrabah. Not home either.

I resided in a black abyss atop what looked like a stained glass platform. I slowly got to my feet and stepped back to get a better look at the image.

There was a girl facing the front with a neutral expression on her face, her eyes black as the abyss surrounding. She had jet black hair to her upper back, her bangs just above the dark eyes. She wore a thigh high black off shoulder v-dipped dress with long sleeves that ran down to hug the middle knuckle, covered in navy and violet sparkles.

The girl resided on a platform with the outer layer of black, the middle layer of navy, and the third layer of violet. The platform contained smaller circles of maroon alternating with what looked like a pencil, an eraser, a sharpener, a mechanical pencil, a pen, a bottle of white out, a quill, a bottle of ink, pieces of lead, a highlighter, a pencil case, a hole puncher, a pad of sticky notes, a book, a red notebook, an orange notebook, a yellow notebook, a green notebook, a blue notebook, and a purple notebook. The entire platform's background looked to be of words written in calligraphy style.

"Do not be alarmed, Princess." My eyes widened at the sound a familiar female's voice, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't place it, "All will be well."

"Who are you? And what's going on? Where are my friends?" I demanded, searching the darkness for the voice's source.

"Your questions will be answered soon." Three short pillars rose from the ground at different edges of the platform with floating weapons. One with a sword, another with a shield, and the third with a staff.

I groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

The voice chuckled, "It seems quite familiar. You know what you must do."

Reluctantly, I walked over to the sword. It disappeared not even a second later, "Now what will you give up in exchange?"

I made my way over to the shield, sighing when it disappeared as well, "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"

I nodded, "Now can I have an answer?"

The answer was not what I wanted. The sound of shattering. I glanced down slowly as the glass shards of the platform began floating away. I screamed silently as I floated down through the abyss.

When I felt myself gently touch solid ground once more, I observed that I was on another platform. This was of a dark ocean blue surrounded by a lavender ring, and a dark violet ring outside of the light one. On the inside were seven circles. The top contained a human-dog like figure in a hat on a bright yellow background. Next was of a young female with dark forest brown hair to her chin with eyes the color of snow on a silver background. Next was a young female with long black hair, her eyes as black as night, on a dark, almost black, background. Next was of a white duck in blue clothing on a bright orange background, next was of a girl with long golden brown hair, her left eye black, the right eye white, on a snow white background. The sixth contained a girl with chestnut hair to her shoulders, her eyes glowing a golden yellow, atop a blood red background. The middle circle contained a familiar boy in red with chocolate spikes.

Shadows began seeping up from the floor, eyes glowing a golden yellow. My eyes widened considerably, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

A light floated down in front of me. I shielded my eyes for a moment until in its wake were two fairly sized silver swords, each handle black. I almost missed the dark calligraphy engraved into each hilt, _Anti-Princess Of Heart._

They floated in the air for moment before I grabbed each with shaking hands. I frowned, eyeing the moving shadows nervously, "As you grow and learn, so will your abilities. Look within yourself and you'll be fine."

I attempted to defend myself but it was if they were going through the shadows without touching them. They were invincible. The shadows pounced. My screams faded as blackness overtook my senses once more.


	17. Chapter 17 Rebelling Caution

**Chapter 17: Rebelling Caution **

_AN:_ This chapter was really hard to start and then I got stuck on a few parts. Thankfully my editer got me out! Thank god for Sylvia. Enjoy mah peeps. Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 7, 2009-

Sylvia's POV

I grinned sheepishly up at a less-than ecstatic Leon, upside down over the edge of the single bed in the middle of the hotel room.

"You mean to tell me... this is her daughter?" The brunette glared with crossed arms at the blond man next to him.

"She said her name was Evans." The blond grunted, putting his hands on his hips, "I don't know what this brat thinks is goin' on but it's sure not pleasant."

I pouted, "Hey! I have ears you know, gramps!"

His eyes narrowed and he growled, "It's Cid you little brat!"

I smirked, my voice mocking, "And it's Sylvia not brat."

Yuffie snickered, "I like her! She's got spunk!"

I sat up and rolled over onto my stomach, "Come on, Squall~ I'm not so bad once you get used to me~"

Said man's eye began twitching, "Don't call me that. It's Leon."

I flicked my wrist as if to physically brush away his words, "Whatever you say. So what's the deal with my mother then?"

Leon frowned, "...You don't know?"

My expression mirrored his, "Am I supposed to? Mom never told me anything especially after dad left."

His frown deepened, a heavy air dispersing the room for several moments. Finally he spoke, "Lift up your shirt."

I blinked once. Twice before raising an eyebrow, "Well, well? A little early wouldn't you say? Not gonna buy me dinner first?"

Cid doubled over, his face blue. Yuffie abruptly fell to the floor, screeching on her stomach and pounding her fists. Leon's cheeks began to glow a very light pink, "Not like that idiot!" He stopped and composed himself, "If you are who you say you are, the proof should be on your stomach."

The symbols! I gasped out loud, immediately lifting my shirt up, probably more than I should have, but I didn't have the energy to care. Staring back was an odd white tree and cross-like symbol. My eyes widened considerably before I squealed in shock, smacking the hand away that had brushed against my stomach.

Yuffie was snickering, "Seriously, Squall? You're not helping your case."

Leon rolled his eyes, rubbing his hand, "I was confirming. I apologize for not asking permission, Ms. Evans."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline almost immediately, "_Ms._ Evans? What the fuck? No no no. Not gonna happen. Sylvia. And Sylvia only."

"...Right." He sighed, "...Sylvia. Now, we need to discuss-" It was at that moment that the room began shaking, followed by a loud echoing roar.

Leon grabbed a large sword with a gun attached from beside the door, "Cid, Yuffie, we need to move."

My eyes brightened at the thought of some action and I stood up from the bed. He immediately put his hand up, "No, you're staying put. Do not leave this room until we come back. Do you understand me?"

"What?! No! Come on! I want some action!" I whined loudly, "Leeeeoooooon!"

He growled, "No. You are staying here until we're back."

I protested a few more times before I finally sat back down on the bed with crossed arms, huffing loudly. The three others ran out, weapons in hand, slamming the door behind them.

I strained my ears until I was sure that their footsteps had faded completely. Hopping to my feet, I opened the window with little difficulty and climbed out. I scaled the side of the building until I reached the ground. I tore down the pavement to the door I knew led back to the second district. I tiptoed through the shadows, avoiding the three I was evading. I bolted around a corner of buildings down where I knew led to the third district. I crept through the shadows warily.

Why hadn't I run into any Heartless yet? Frowning, I pushed through the door to the first district. Something caught my eye. Slightly hidden by the darkness, beside the cafe, was a door. I ran across the square, twirling around moogles and teenagers. Without a glance behind me, I went through.

I didn't recognize any of this. Where was I? I walked along the walls, taking in the surroundings. Tall unrecognizable buildings, unfamiliar decorations on the concrete. It was a maze of street. I'm pretty sure I went in circles a few times before I managed to find a different door. When I emerged from said door, I came to a large open square. In the middle was a gigantic fountain structure.

I ran closer to the golden structure, "What the fuck is this?" Upon further inspection, I noticed a small plaque on one of the pillars of the fountain walls, '_Fourth District'. _

My jaw dropped. There was a _fourth_ district?! I circled the fountain several times, the shock not wearing down at any rate. On the other side of the fountain was another door.

On the other side of the door were two sets of stairs leading down on either side of an alcove at the back of a building. I played eenie meenie minie mo to decide which side to go down. I hoped up onto the railing on the left, sliding down quite quickly. I cheered loudly, the wind rushing through my hair. I misjudged the distance between the ending and the ground and I went spiraling down another set of stairs.

Whimpering quietly, I lifted my sore body from the concrete. That's when I heard an echoing whooshing sound. Several balls of darkness materialised and disappeared with black bug like creatures with glowing eyes in their wake.

I grinned almost immediately. Finally! Some action! I looked around for a weapon. A broken wood panel lay atop of a pile of barrels. I snatched it and readied myself.

The Heartless were relentless. Attack after attack after attack. Panting, I backed up, only to end up tripping on one of the bottom stairs. The shadows pounced. I felt my head smack into the railing. Darkness overrode my senses.

00000

I gained consciousness by the intense need to cough and inhale whatever air I could. When I had calmed down immensely, I took note of my surroundings.

I resided in a black abyss atop what looked like a stained glass platform. The Station of Awakening then. I stumbled to my feet and stepped back to get a better look at the image.

There was a girl sitting with her legs curled down and out with a neutral expression, her eyes white as snow. She had short forest brown hair to her chin. She wore a white silver tinted dress with off shoulder straps that ended at mid thigh on the right side, dropping down diagonally towards the left calf. A black cross of fabric wrapped around her stomach.

The girl resided on a platform with the outer layer of grey, the middle layer of silver, and the third layer of white. The platform contained smaller circles of silver alternating with what looked like an iPod, an eighth note, a pair of headphones, a bar note, a CD, a quarter note, a stereo, a treble clef, a guitar, a bass clef, a guitar pick, a sharp symbol, a violin, a flat symbol, a drum, a rest symbol, a set of drumsticks, a whole note, a piano, and a pause symbol. The entire platform's background looked to be of sheet music.

"Do not be alarmed, Princess." I spun around in several circles until I fell to ass to look for the familiar voice, but to no avail it, "All will be well."

"What the fuck is going on? And who the fuck are you?" I demanded, searching the darkness for the voice's source, "And where the fuck are my friends?"

"Your questions will be answered soon. Appropriate language would be beneficial." Three short pillars rose from the ground at different edges of the platform with floating weapons. One with a sword, another with a shield, and the third with a staff.

I blinked, "You're fucking with me."

The voice sighed deeply, "This scene looks familiar does it not? You know what to do."

I stumbled over my feet in my rush to grasp the shield. I protested loudly when it disappeared, "Now what will you give up in exchange?"

The voice hadn't even finished speaking when I dove for the sword across the platform. It too disappeared, "You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"

"Will you answer me if I say yes?" I looked around the darkness once more.

The sound of shattering reached my ears. Slowly, my gaze lowered as the glass shards of the platform began floating away. I screeched as I floated down through the abyss.

When I felt myself gently touch solid ground once more, I observed that I was on another platform. This was of a dark ocean blue surrounded by a lavender ring, and a dark violet ring outside of the light one. On the inside were seven circles. The top contained a human-dog like figure in a hat on a bright yellow background. Next was of a young female with dark forest brown hair to her chin with eyes the color of snow on a silver background. Next was a young female with long black hair, her eyes as black as night, on a dark, almost black, background. Next was of a white duck in blue clothing on a bright orange background, next was of a girl with long golden brown hair, her left eye black, the right eye white, on a snow white background. The sixth contained a girl with chestnut hair to her shoulders, her eyes glowing a golden yellow, atop a blood red background. The middle circle contained a familiar boy in red with chocolate spikes.

Shadows began seeping up from the floor, eyes glowing a golden yellow. I grinned widely, "Sweet! Where's my weapon? I'm ready to kick some ass!"

A light floated down in front of me. I blinked, ignoring the blinding brightness until in its wake was a long silver staff with the Nobody insignia at the top and an oversized shimmering grey spike at the bottom, engraved just below the symbol in white, read _Darkness Maiden._

I grasped it with two hands before smirking at the Heartless, "As you gain the experience, your powers will grow."

I just grinned to the darkness and ran at the shadows. But no matter what spell I thought of, concentrated on, shouted, or whatever I could think of to make it work, I was unsuccessful. Even when I had resorted to smacking the Heartless like a mallet, they were untouchable.

The shadows pounced once more. My screams faded as blackness overtook my senses once more.


	18. Chapter 18 Destiny Islands

**Chapter 18: Destiny Islands**

_AN: _I. Have rewritten. These fucking platform chapters. 12. Fucking. Times. You don't. Fucking know. How done I am. You don't even know.

* * *

-April 8, 2009-

Kassy's POV

Darkness.

"Hey, no fair! That was a cheap shot!" I heard a boy's voice through the abyss.

"It's your fault for being in the line of fire." Another boy's teasing voice broke through.

"Ha! See you at the finish line, boys! I win!" A girl's shout pierced through and I gasped through the light to consciousness.

"Oh!" The girl rushed closer, "Guys she's awake!"

I groaned quietly at the piercing light from overhead. She ordered over her shoulder to shut off the lights. When the room dimmed considerably I carefully opened my eyes. A short redhead smiled, sitting beside me, "Are you feeling better? Your clothes were soaked so I gave you some of my stuff. Don't worry it was only me who changed you. The boys were locked away until I was done. Would you like some water?"

I swallowed thickly, nodding from the slight soreness. A glass was held to my lips and a hand gently cradling my head to assist. After the glass was empty, I looked around the room.

I was sitting on a fairly sized brown sofa in the middle of a living room with a fireplace mantle, scattered pictures on top and hanging on the walls and a TV on the other room with some kind of video game on pause.

The redhead's smile never wavered, "What's your name?"

I glanced at her, then at the boy with chocolate spikes, and finally at the boy with silver hair to his shoulder, "...Kasandra..."

"I'm-" I cut her off with a small shy smile, "Kairi. And you're Sora and Riku."

It was no surprise that each of their jaws dropped, eyes widening. The silverette composed himself the quickest, "Who are you? And why do you know us?"

I swallowed, "Um... I-It's a really long story... I-I'm sorry... Where am I? I-I know... t-the island... B-But..."

"My house!" The brunette grinned widely after finally picking up his jaw from the floor, "We would have woken you up earlier, but you were mumbling like you were just talking in your sleep so we left you alone."

I used the couch to claw to a sitting position, "What happened? M-My friends..." I could feel tears burning behind my eyelids. I squeezed them shut, clutching my hands together.

"Hey, hey... It's going to be alright..." Riku put his hand on mine. I looked up through blurred vision, "Tell us what happened."

Kairi nodded, "Maybe we can help!"

I took a shaky breath before stuttering out my answer, "My friends and I had these strange dreams a few days ago... And then... One by one... Everyone's in the hospital... Oh god... Sylvia... Hazel... Elena..."

"We'll help you!" Sora shouted almost immediately, "We have a raft we're building! Come with us and we'll find them somehow! I promise!"

I giggled weakly through hiccups, "T-Thank you..."

Kairi's smile grew, "It'll be great to have another girl! I won't be stuck with two boys!"

My eyebrows furrowed, remembering a specific quote of hers that had her wishing for only two. I grinned weakly. Maybe she changed her mind, "Thank you..."

I tuned back into the warmth on my hand. Riku hadn't removed his, "Where are you from?"

I bit my lip, "Um... I'm from..." I paused. Should I be indulging this information? "I'm from faraway... Earth."

All three pairs of eyebrows furrowed in collective confusion. Kairi tilted her head, "What's it like?"

"It's big... Actually that's the name of the whole world. I lived on a smaller part. An island as well." I brushed a hair behind my ear, looking down at our hands. I thought of my home, tears burned behind my eyelids. I blinked them away, swallowing thickly.

"A new world! I knew they were out there!" Sora crowed cheerfully. I closed my eyes and gave him a tight smile.

"Hey... Let's talk about it tomorrow. I'm sure you're tired." Riku cut in, squeezing my hand gently.

"Yeah!" Kairi said cheerfully, but eyed me in a concerned manner.

Sora nodded, "Everyone was already sleeping over tonight anyway so it's fine for you to stay on the couch."

The boys both bid their goodnights and disappeared around the corner and up a set of stairs according to the sounds of their footsteps. Kairi stood up with a goodnight. I bit my lip and stopped her, "W-Wait... K-Kairi... C-Can you... Can you stay in here with me...?"

Her expression was a bit surprised but she quickly composed herself and nodded with a smile, "Let me just go grab my sleeping bag and stuff!"

00000

I awoke to the feeling of insistent shaking. Yawning I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes, "Syvy... Whassa maner...? Whas wron...?"

When my vision cleared up and yesterday's events came crashing back, I jumped, "K-Kairi?"

Her eyes were glazed over, almost as if she were hypnotised. She tugged on my wrist without a word. I stumbled off the sofa, trapped in the blanket. I untangled myself and whimpered, "K-Kairi, what's wrong?"

She remained silent. She stared at me for a few moments and slowly stepped to the front door and out. My eyes widened. I scrambled after her, stumbling over my unused legs. I followed her, shivering in the stormy night air. We walked down the street until we came to the shoreline.

I swallowed thickly, eyeing the rickety dock, "K-Kairi... W-Wait a second... I-I don't-" Without a word, she gripped my wrist, tugging me onto the wood and into a small rowboat. I gasped, clinging to the sides of the boat, squeezing my eyes shut. I opened them only when I felt the boat bump against a solid surface. Kairi tugged on my wrist, helping me onto the dock. We scaled around the large tree before she stopped. Slowly she spun to face me.

I stepped back, nervously eyeing her raised hand. She pounced on me before I could determine what she was planning. With her hand to my head, I slumped forward, darkness overtaking. Before I lost consciousness completely, I noted she was running towards a small opening in the rocks between the waterfall and large tree, an elaborate silver door materialising behind her.

I awoke to rough shaking accompanied by a worried boy's voice, "Kasandra! Kasandra, what happened?!"

I groaned, rubbing my head, letting Sora help me to a sitting position. I pointed in the direction of the opening in the rocks, "S-She went in there..."

"Who? Kairi?" He frowned, "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded weakly, "I'll be fine... Go after her... Just give me a minute..."

He hesitated for a few moments before nodding and running towards said direction. After a few moments, I wavered on my feet, a hand on my head with a groan. I walked further along the pathway and stopped, waiting for Sora. It was only a few moments later that the doors flew open, sending Sora flying rapidly in my direction.

He landed on top of me, both of us tumbling over both edges and down on to the beach. I groaned weakly as he scrambled off, "Kasandra! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"I'm fine, Sora..." I accepted his hand to help me. He all but dragged me to my feet without any effort at all.

"Hey... Isn't that...?" Sora frowned, staring over my shoulder.

I looked behind me with wide eyes, "Riku!" I tore through the shack and across the wooden bridge, the brunette hot on my heels.

The two of us stopped a few feet from the silverette. Sora frowned, "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

Riku was looking up at the stormy sky, his back to us, "The door... has opened..."

The brunette's frown deepened with his confusion, "What?"

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world." Riku turned around, a determined glint in his eye.

I bit my lip for a short hesitation before speaking to the brunette beside me, "Sora, y-you should go with him..."

Sora's gaze narrowed on my person, "What are you talking about? We gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"You must embrace the darkness..." I breathed out. I quickly put my hands over my mouth. Where did that come from?

Riku stared at me silently. Emotionlessly. Sora looked too shocked for words. Finally the brunette whispered our names.

Swallowing thickly, I stared at Riku's outstretched hand. I reached for him hesitantly. He took a hold of my hand, pulling me closer, and wrapped an arm around me, pressing me against him tightly. He held out the other hand for Sora.

"Please, Sora..." Those were the last words I heard before blacking out.

00000

When I slowly gained consciousness, I weakly clawed at the floor beneath me. It took slight difficulty to pry my eyes open fully. I looked around.

Endless darkness surrounding the stained glass platform I resided on. The Station of Awakening? I slowly back up to get the full image.

There was a girl sitting with her legs bent slightly, looking off to the left with a neutral expression, her eyes a glowing golden yellow. She had chestnut hair to her shoulders. She wore an ankle blood red halter dress with black slits around the bottom to her thighs and a golden yellow metal ring attached around her neck, as it flared around her like water.

The girl resided on a platform with the outer layer of black, the middle layer of blood red, and the third layer of black. The platform contained smaller circles of blood red alternating what looked like a paint brush, paint, clay, a clay knife, a pair of scissors, a pencil, an eraser, a sharpener, a sketchbook, a pen, a tissue, a red colored pencil, an orange colored pencil, a yellow colored pencil, a light green colored pencil, a dark green colored pencil, a light blue colored pencil, a dark blue colored pencil, a light purple colored pencil, and a dark purple colored pencil. The entire platform's background looked to be of rainbow paint splatters.

"Don't be alarmed, Princess." I gasped, falling to the floor. I looked around in search of the familiar voice, "All will be well."

"W-Who's there? I-I know who you are but I-I can't remember... W-What's happening?" I whimpered, "Where are my friends?"

"Do not worry. Your questions will be answered soon enough." Three short pillars rose from the ground at different edges of the platform with floating weapons. One with a sword, another with a shield, and the third with a staff.

My eyes widened, "Oh my god... T-This is actually happening..."

"It is." The voice answered solemnly, "You know what you must do."

I rushed clumsily and gripped the sword. My lip curled into a pout when it disappeared, "Now what will you give up in exchange?"

I walked a bit more leisurely and grasped the staff. I sighed sadly when it disappeared as well, "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"

A grin spread across my lips, "Yes!"

I was hoping for different answers. But unfortunately, the only answer I received was the sound of shattering. I slowly glanced down as the glass shards of the platform began floating away. Fear clutched my heart like a vice. My screams caught in my throat.

It was quite awhile before I had calmed down enough to open my eyes. When they were open, I observed my surroundings. Another platform. This was a of a dark ocean blue surrounded by a lavender ring, and a dark violet ring outside of the light one. On the inside were seven circles. The top contained a human-dog like figure in a hat on a bright yellow background. Next was of a young female with dark forest brown hair to her chin with eyes the color of snow on a silver background. Next was a young female with long black hair, her eyes as black as night, on a dark, almost black, background. Next was of a white duck in blue clothing on a bright orange background, next was of a girl with long golden brown hair, her left eye black, the right eye white, on a snow white background. The sixth contained a girl with chestnut hair to her shoulders, her eyes glowing a golden yellow, atop a blood red background. The middle circle contained a familiar boy in red with chocolate spikes.

I gasped as shadows began seeping up from the floor, eyes glowing a golden yellow, "H-Heartless..."

A light floated down in front of me. I shielded my eyes from the blinding brightness. When it had dimmed, I lowered my arms to see two small silver hand guns with black patches on the handles. Hidden on each, in blood red calligraphy, read, _Heartless Maiden._

I grasped them each with a finger on each trigger, "Your powers will grow the more you do in turn."

I breathed out my disbelief, watching the shadows almost dance in place. Their antennas twitched. I swallowed before aiming and shooting at one. The bullet shot a hole through the shadow's stomach. Each of their eyes fell on the holed one until the hole all but crawled together until it looked like it had never been there at all. The shadows switched their gaze back to me. They pounced. No matter how much I shot at them, they were untouchable.

They pounced once more. My screams faded as blackness overtook my senses.


	19. Chapter 19 You Don't Understand

**Chapter 19: You Don't Understand**

_AN:_ Well this chapter is quite a bit different that what I had in mind. But as most of you must know: these things write themselves. Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 9, 2009-

Sylvia's POV

The first sight I had the pleasure of receiving when I regained consciousness was a familiar platinum blond male, his vibrant green eyes not as kind as I remember them, and with a hardened concern down at my person on the hotel bed.

I grinned weakly, "Didn't think it through. Don't lecture me."

"The Heartless are relentless. I would have hoped you knew that. What were you thinking going out there without a weapon? You could have been killed!" He all but snarled.

I recoiled slightly away from him with a frown, "I'm sorry okay? I said don't fucking lecture me. Things have... changed, you know? So, cut me some fucking slack."

He sighed, "Yes, alright. You just need to be careful alright? You're lucky we found you in time."

I smirked weakly, "Gettin' soft there, Mitch? And here I took you for Nathan's twin."

"...You're really lucky we got you in time. We specifically told you not to wonder off. I don't know who this Mitch is, but he's more than likely lost with your world." I blinked several times before in said boy's place was the rigid brunette with a scar across his nose.

I could feel tears burning the back of my eyelids. I clenched my fist, "You don't fucking know that, Squall."

His eyes narrowed, "I told you it's Leon."

I scrambled off the bed in the hotel, jabbing my finger in his chest, "Do I look like I give a shit? You don't fucking know anything! Our world wasn't fucking destroyed, so fuck you! I know its fine. So, read my lips. You don't know anything about my story and that includes what I know about my world and whatever the fuck else. Do you fucking understand?"

Leon's hard steeled eyes glared down at me, standing his ground. I cursed my being shorter than him by a head and shoulders. He stepped back, with a slightly declined head, nodding very minimally.

I heard the two others in the room swallowing thickly in the deafening silence. I grit my teeth tightly, forcing my tears back, before forcefully pushing past him and storming out the door. I heard Cid and Leon arguing as I stormed down the hall, as well as Yuffie calling my name, but I ignored them, slamming the doors of the hotel behind me.

I barely walked three feet before shadow Heartless crept up from the ground. I felt the silver staff from the Station of Awakening appear in my hands. With narrowed eyes, tears still burning and threatening to spill, I charged through the small group, smacking the creatures on the head, pushing past the door to the First District.

I gripped the staff until my knuckles had turned white. I stomped around the corner of the Accessory shop and towards the square. I glared at several teenagers and adults who had looked up. They pointedly matched my expression before looking away. Sighing to myself, I turned on my heel and went back up the steps to head back to the Second District. I had just gotten behind the accessory shop before I heard the sound of rushing wind from further down towards the square.

That was odd... Too out of place... My eyes widened. That couldn't be... I ran closer to the corner, and peeked around. Three figures were standing in the middle of the square. There was a tall anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears wearing an orange hat, a green turtleneck sweater rolled up and pinned by a blue strap, a dark grey pocket covered vest, and murky yellow pants rolled up and pinned by brown straps. There was also an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, and yellow orange bill with matching legs, a short tuft of feathers on his head visible under his blue hat wearing a high collared blue three quarter sleeve shirt with pockets and zippers and a small blue shoulder vest connected by a silver fastening. There was also a golden black floppy eared dog, sniffing at the ground as the other two argued.

I lowered my head slightly and smirked. The three headed up the stairs, the anthropomorphic dog suggesting they follow the other dog down the alleyway. After the duck insulted him, they came towards my direction.

I stepped out from behind the corner and walked past them down the stairs, I watched them pass me out of the corner of my eye. The duck ignored my presence. The taller smiled kindly, adding a verbal greeting.

I smirked, tripping the duck discreetly. The duck squawked angrily, "Hey! What's the big idea! Watch it, kid!"

I snorted, "You watch it, Donald. And hey, Goofy. What's goin' on?"

Both of their eyes widened considerably. Goofy composed himself quicker, "Oh! Are you a friend of the king's then?"

I grinned, "...You could say that."

Donald, who'd finally stood up, crossed his arms over his chest with a suspicious glare, "I don't trust you."

I shrugged with a smirk, "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Leon's pretty easy to find. I'd head off if I were you. He's probably flippin' the fuck out after I left."

Goofy winced after I swore. I shrugged an apology. Donald continued glaring, "...Who are you?"

"Sylvia Evans. Apparently I'm pretty important." I smirked, "Leon'll explain whatever shit he wanted to say. I'm gonna explore for awhile. I'll join you guys later."

Goofy nodded, "Okay! Be careful, Sylvia! We'll see you later!"

Donald grumbled and stormed away without another word. I smiled and nodded, bidding him a farewell. I watched him disappear around the corner of the shop and through the second district doors before heading towards the alleyway.

I could barely contain my excitement. I stopped a few feet from the crates, blocking whom I knew would be the main protagonist, and whistled for the dog I saw sniffing.

Said canine hurried out and jumped at my knees, barking happily. I grinned, scratching his head with both hands after setting down my staff, pouting only slightly when it disappeared, "Aw... Oh well. Let's wake up Sora, okay, Pluto?"

When I finally stepped around the crates, to my surprise, there was someone else laying against Sora.

"What the fuck? Kassy!"


	20. Chapter 20 Together Again

**Chapter 20: Together Again**

_AN: _The ending of this seems a bit rushed so I apologize. But hopefully it works nonetheless. Keep an eye on my profile for updates.

* * *

-April 10, 2009-

Kassy's POV

I began to swim towards the surface of consciousness. I kept my eyes closed from the lights filtering through my eyelids. I groaned quietly. Someone was fiddling with the bottom of my shirt.

Only one person did that blatantly without saying a word, "Sylvia? Why are you stripping me?"

I could hear four different pitches in the following collective laughter. Sylvia had a smile in her voice, "Well, you know. Squall told me to."

"For the last time, it's Leon. What's it going to take for you to call me that?" Frustration filled a young male's voice.

"You gotta admit she's a bit stubborn, 'eh Leon?" An older male snickered.

"I have a feeling she's not gonna quit any time soon." A young female gasped through her laughter.

I forced my eyes to open, turning my head slowly towards the direction of Sylvia's voice, "S-Syvy..."

She smiled, sitting beside me, "How are you feeling?"

I reached out for her head, squeezing tightly, tears burning hotly and cascading down my cheeks, "Y-You're here..."

She put her lips to my knuckles, "I'm here. Don't worry."

I hiccupped before dragging myself to a sitting position and wrapping my arms around her, burying my face into her shoulder, "W-What's happening?!"

She trailed her fingertips up and down my back soothingly, whispering in my ear, "Adventure, my friend. I think we have landed ourselves into the realm of Kingdom Hearts."

She pulled her head away and began humming what I recognized as the background music of the world we resided on. After a few moments I sniffled, watching as she pulled away with a grin, "So, what happened to you?!"

I frowned, looking down at my hands in my lap, "I was with Sora and... Then Kairi..." I shivered gripping the sheets tightly beneath me, "I-It was scary..."

Sylvia's eyes narrowed, "Hm... Well, are you hurt? Did any of them hurt you? I'll kick their ass!"

I snorted, "No, I'm fine. I just... It was weird... Very... different..." I scooted to the edge of the bed, swinging my legs to hang off. I finally met the other three figures' gazes in the room, "This is... Wow..."

Sylvia grinned, "I know right?! It's so great!"

"L-Leon... And Yuffie... And Cid!" I smiled widely, "Wow! This is incredible!"

Leon crossed his arms over his chest, "So, Kasandra, is it? We need to confirm something. Show us your stomach. There might be a mark there."

I blinked twice before lifting up my shirt just enough to reveal a black and red spiked heart. I gasped standing up so fast and bumping into the side table, effectively tripping over my own feet and falling to the ground.

Sylvia snickered for a moment before cutting herself off abruptly, helping me to my feet and guiding me back onto the bed, "Hey, hey... Shh... It's alright... You're okay... Whoa!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden exclamation. She quickly continued, quietly to me, "You remember after you woke up from your dream at my house? The licking your lips thing? Maybe it was a sign!"

Leon stepped closer to us, "It was most likely a connection her heart was making to the power of the Heartless Maiden. We're lucky-"

Sylvia snorted, "_Heartless Maiden?_ That's so elaborate."

Yuffie bounced over and sat next to us on the bed, "I wouldn't be talking, Ms. Darkness Maiden."

I giggled, tears having been halted, as her jaw dropped, her face the definition of flabbergasted, "Fits you doesn't it, Syvy?"

"Shut the fuck up." Her bottom lip curled out into a deep pout, "And another thing! I am-"

A groaning behind us ceased the conversation, "Ow... My head..."

I turned around, sitting on my knees beside him. Yuffie stood on the other side of the bed next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder with a half-grin, "You okay?"

"More or less... What happened, Kasandra?" Yuffie scowled.

"What? No. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." She bit out.

"Huh?" He shook his head and glanced around, his gaze settling on me, "Kasandra?"

I smiled unsurely, "Yeah. Hey, Sora."

Sylvia gaped, "No fucking way!" Sora winced at the foul language. Sylvia ignored him, "This is too fucking good."

I nudged her arm to shut her up before speaking to him, "W-We're not on Destiny Islands anymore..."

My friend snorted, "No shit Sherlock."

"Shut up." I growled before shaking my head, "We're on a different world. Riku and Kairi are on different worlds too."

Sora frowned, looking down at his hands in his lap, "Riku... Kairi..."

I swallowed thickly, forcing the burning tears back, "They're safe... Just... Just trust me on that..."

Sylvia nodded, her words not including an insulting remark this time, "She's telling the truth. Don't be blind. Trust her."

But Sora wasn't listening to either of us. He muttered his friends' names, not looking up from his hands.

Tears stung my eyelids once more. I stood up shaking, "I-I'm sorry, Sora..." I pushed my way past Leon and towards the door. I knew Sylvia was hot on my trails, but not before a resounding slap filled the room.

"You fuckass." Without another word, she pushed me gently through the door and down the hall, "Come on. We're going back to the First District."

We fought our way through a small collective of Heartless before we burst through the doors. I walked silently while she rattled on and on about how cool our weapons were. We stopped at the tall railing wall in front of the Accessory Shop.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, seriously, Kassy. It's gonna be fine okay? Trust me. Things are... bigger than they seem okay?" She smiled a smile as if she knew something I didn't. Which was in all regards true, "Hey, what was that?"

I looked in the direction she was pointing. Towards the sky above the square below, a twinkling star seemed to be falling slowly.

We ran out to the middle, staring up. The star became bigger and bigger until we could distinguish the shape of a person. Sylvia and I all but dove backwards out of the way of the target landing. We ran to the figure after the dust cloud had cleared.

"Hazel!" Sylvia and I flipped her onto her back gently, "But where's Elena?"

Sylvia grinned and leaned down, yelling in her ear, "I stole your spork again!"

She sat up quickly, missing my head by a hairline as I pulled backwards, "NEVER AGAIN, YOU BITCH! YOU SAID NEVER AGAIN!" She paused, "S-Sylvia...? K-Kassy...?"

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I felt her squeeze back. Sylvia joined in for a few moments before pulling away. I sat back, clutching her hands in mine, "Where's Elena...?"

She frowned, looking around the square, "She's not with you?"

Sylvia shook her head before hoping to her feet and holding a hand out for each of us and assisting us to our feet, "Come on. Let's go fine her."

I took about five steps forward before a swirling ball of darkness began growing a few feet away from us. Without warning someone soared through. I had no time to react and being in the crossfire, I fell onto my stomach with a resounding crack in my back.

"Elena!" The others pulled the weight off of me, "You okay, Kassy?"

I groaned, sitting up with difficulty, hearing my spine crack loudly and at uncomfortable angles, "Ow... I-I think you broke something..."

Sylvia poked my side causing me to squeal and curl into myself and away from the offending hand, "Nope. Just dramatic."

I pouted deeply before being attacked once more with a collective and much welcomed group hug.


End file.
